Ese algo que nunca soñe
by black-Kiari
Summary: la vida esta llena de sorpresas, algunas buenas otras no tanto pero siempre te dejan algo
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic lo cree hace ya mucho tiempo y lo publique en el ya desaparecido grupo de Hotmail "el dominio de seshoumaru" este fue mi primer fic, por lo que lo atesoro mucho, espero que a los que alguna vez lo leyeron les traiga buenos recuerdos y a los que recién lo van a conocer les agrade**

**Los personajes del anime-manga INUYASHA no me pertenecen los demás hacen parte de mi loca imaginación **

**Ese algo que nunca soñé.**

Es una noche de luna llena en el bosque cercano al palacio de Seshoumaru, una chica pelea fieramente con un gran monstruo,

-soy Gorki el devora hombres aunque esta vez será a una bella mujer -decía el monstruo mientras reía

- a quien le importa quien demonios seas tú- grito la chica un poco enojada- lo único importante aquí es que tu de hoy no pasas maldito

-y quien me va a matar, tu eres muy chiquita y frágil no podrás hacerme nada- el monstruo reía mucho mas fuerte mientras lo decía

Seshoumaru se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación mirando a lo lejos cuando percibió un aroma extraño y sin pensarlo dos veces salió en busca del origen de aquella esencia.

En el bosque la chica seguía peleando con Gorki aunque mas bien parecía que ella estuviera jugando con el, Gorki creo un fuerte corriente de aire y lanzo a la chica muy lejos en ese preciso momento apareció Seshoumaru y sin dar tiempo de nada mato a Gorki

-¡que hiciste idiota!- grito la chica furiosa- ¡no ves que me estaba divirtiendo mucho y además quien pidió tu ayuda!¡Que coraje! ¡Que coraje!

La chica sin más se fue corriendo y se perdió entre los arboles, Seshoumaru estaba un poco desconcertado pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a gritarlo a él el mas grande de los youkai.

En la mañana Seshoumaru se encontraba en el jardín de palacio pensando en lo extraña que había sido la noche anterior cuando alguien con dulce voz lo saluda

-buenos días amo

Seshoumaru se dio vuelta y frente a el se encontraba Lin que tenia 18 años, tenia un hermoso cuerpo y aun mas bello su corazón.

-buenos días Lin dormiste bien -dijo Seshoumaru,

Lin lo miro un rato y pregunto -se siente bien amo, es que lo noto un poco preocupado Seshoumaru volteo su mirada

- no Lin no sucede nada solo…solo pensaba

- bueno como no sucede nada es mejor que me acompañe pues el desayuno ya esta servido Lin dio vuelta y se dirigió al interior de palacio y Seshoumaru iba detrás de ella.

Cuando se encontraban en el comedor llego Jaken

-hay amo bonito que cansado estoy, usted me mando un poco lejos no lo cree amo, Sesshoumaru le dio una mirada asesina a Jaken

-me trajiste lo que te encomendé

- si amo lo traje tal como usted lo pidió -dijo Jaken muy contento- aunque fue muy difícil encontrarlo amo y casi

-cállate Jaken o prefieres que yo te haga el favor- dijo Sesshoumaru un poco irritado.

Lin y Jaken comenzaron una agradable conversación pero Sesshoumaru se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos hasta que percibió nuevamente ese aroma y parecía que se dirigía a la cocina se puso de pie y entro, todas las que se encontraban ahí al verlo lo saludaron muy cordialmente pero este las ignoro por completo solo quería encontrar esa esencia, se detuvo frente a una chica que entraba a la cocina desde el patio, dalia la cocinera principal de palacio al ver que Sesshoumaru miraba a la chica dijo

-ella mi señor es Azura, vive en mi casa hace poco tiempo

Azura tenia 18 años al igual que Lin, cuerpo de diosa, ojos de un verde intenso, cabello castaño muy largo y su piel era un poco color canela, Sesshoumaru la descarto pues se veía muy frágil aunque su aroma era parecido no aseguraba nada pues los olores reinantes en la cocina entorpecían un poco su sentido, un poco irritado Sesshoumaru salió de la cocina tal cual entro pero aun así no estaba seguro de que todo estuviera en orden.

Lin y Jaken hablaban en el jardín,

- señor Jaken usted no sintió un poco raro esta mañana al señor Sesshoumaru-dijo un poco preocupada

-Raro, no salgas con bobadas niña tonta, lo que pasa es que tu estas loca bueno yo ya lo sabia pero no esta de mas el afirmarlo

-hay señor Jaken no sea tan malo -protesto Lin un poco divertida

En eso llego Sesshoumaru llamo a Jaken y ambos partieron dejando a Lin a cargo de todo en el palacio, mientras lo veía partir un pensamiento rondaba la cabeza de Lin

-( _si tan solo Sesshoumaru dejara de verme como a la niña que una vez salvo y se diera cuenta de que soy una mujer, si tan solo el escuchara lo que mi corazón le grita cada vez que lo ve, si tan solo, si tan solo es el nombre de la esperanza que muere cada día)._

Lin permanecía en el jardín cuando vio a una chica sentada al otra lado del jardín pero esta no se le hacia familiar,

-hola -dijo Lin con una gran sonrisa- como te llamas

-soy Azura mucho gusto, tu debes ser la señorita Lin o me equivoco

- si esa soy pero como lo supiste- dijo Lin un poco sorprendida

- lo que pasa es que vivo con Dalia la cocinera y ella me ha hablado mucho de ti,

-y por que yo nunca te había visto en el palacio-pregunto Lin con cierta desconfianza,

-lo que pasa es que yo siempre estaba en casa pero hoy Dalia me pidió que la acompañara aunque aun no se para que, lo único que si se decir es que el señor Seshoumaru es muy antipático y arrogante me cae un poco mal

-pero ya veras que en el fondo es muy bueno


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic lo cree hace ya mucho tiempo y lo publique en el ya desaparecido grupo de Hotmail "el dominio de seshoumaru" este fue mi primer fic, por lo que lo atesoro mucho, lo encontré entre algunos archivos viejos y decidí publicarlo de nuevo , espero que a los que alguna vez lo leyeron les traiga buenos recuerdos y a los que recién lo van a conocer les agrade**

**Los personajes del anime-manga INUYASHA no me pertenecen los demás hacen parte de mi loca imaginación**

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 2**

En la noche Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el balcón tratando de percibir de nuevo el aroma de la chica de la noche anterior, el no entendía por que sentía curiosidad quería saber quien había sido tan grosera como para atreverse a gritarlo y huir sin recibir castigo, Seshoumaru estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Lin se acercaba a él,

-señor Seshoumaru en que piensa? Pregunto Lin al ver la expresión del rostro de Sesshoumaru, Sessho no le respondió pero su rostro era mucho mas frio, Lin al ver que Sesshoumaru estaba molesto se alejo

- bueno yo solo venia a desearle buenas noches señor -y salió de la habitación- (_si tan solo Sesshoumaru me aceptara, no se por que guardo esperanzas si el nunca será mío)_.

Sesshoumaru ya se había resignado a que su inquietud se quedara sin respuesta por un tiempo pero de pronto ese extraño aroma regreso, la esencia era una mezcla de jazmines y fruta fresca, Sesshoumaru llego a lo profundo del bosque donde había un gran lago y vio una silueta, se acerco un poco más y la vio, era Azura la chica que conoció en la mañana, ella estaba entrenando con gran agilidad y destreza se veía que ella era muy buena con el arco y excelente con la espada, por alguna razón ajena a su forma de ser Sesshoumaru no deseaba castigarla por la ofensa de la noche anterior estaba hipnotizado con los movimientos de su bello cuerpo. Azura estaba cansada y se dejo caer al suelo cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente divagara un poco, se puso de pie se quito la ropa y se lanzo al lago, se sentía tan bien en el agua no quería nada más pero recordó lo tarde que era, salió del agua y cuando se estaba vistiendo noto que había alguien detrás de ella, tomo su espada y se dio vuelta pero que sorpresa se llevo al ver salir de las sombras a Sesshoumaru,

-¡pervertido!- Grito Azura

-tranquilízate niña tonta, yo no soy ningún pervertido y además quien seria tan estúpido para querer ver ese cuerpo deforme y feo que tienes, yo creo que ni al mas repulsivo de los hombres le darían ganas de hacerte suya-dijo Sesshoumaru un poco irritado

- entonces que demonios hace usted aquí si le parezco tan repulsiva- dijo Azura bastante enojada

- quería ver quien demonios jugaba en mis dominios a estas horas

-bueno sus razones no me convencen del todo, pero igual ya debo irme así que adiós

-espera un momento quiero que vengas aquí mañana

Azura estaba sorprendida y lo miro con un poco de desconfianza

-mira niña no saques conclusiones raras, solo quiero que seas mi compañera de combate nada mas-dijo Sessho de forma un tanto fría

-umm, si solo es eso esta bien pero le pido algo, que esto quede en total secreto

-como quieras

En la noche del día siguiente Seshoumaru salió a encontrarse con Azura tal y como ellos lo habían acordado.

-llegas tarde

-no me molestes niña

Ambos tomaron sus posiciones, Sesshoumaru comenzó el ataque y Azura lo esquivo sin problema alguno, el volvió a envestirla y ella bloqueo su ataque, así siguieron un buen rato sin darle el uno tregua al otro hasta que ya no podían mas, Azura se dejo caer al suelo y Sesshoumaru se sentó al lado de un árbol aunque no tenia señal visible de agotamiento

-wow, tu si que eres fuerte –dijo Azura muy complacida

-eso es lógico soy un youkai muy poderoso –dijo Sessho un poco orgulloso

-bueno ya debo irme señor Sesshoumaru pero fue un placer, ¿nos vemos aquí mañana?

-como quieras

Sesshoumaru seguía sentado mientras la observaba perderse entre los arboles

-(_Que chica, aunque aparentemente frágil y delicada en el fondo es una fiera muy fuerte… y además creo que no es tan fea_)

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que habían comenzado a entrenar, Azura estaba en palacio sirviendo el desayuno y por alguna razón que no lograba entender no dejaba de mirar a Sesshoumaru

-(_por mas que lo veo mas me convenzo de que es un arrogante insoportable, pero nadie puede negar que es muy guapo_)

Después del desayuno Lin invito a Azura a dar un paseo por los alrededores del palacio.

-Azura la verdad es que te pedí que me acompañaras por que necesitaba hablar con alguien

-bueno Lin soy toda oídos, comienza a desahogarte

- lo que pasa es que… bueno creo que estoy enamorada de sesshoumaru

-te felicito pues Sesshoumaru es muy guapo pero no veo como puedes averiguar lo que el siente por ti

-hay esta el problema y cada vez que pienso en ello me siento morir

-y por que no lo hablas con el

- tu sabes que Sesshoumaru es reservado con sus cosas y eso hace todo difícil pero lo peor de todo es el aun cree que soy una niña

-no te preocupes Lin tal vez tengas loco por ti a Sesshoumaru y aun no sepa como admitirlo da le tiempo y ya veras

-no estoy tan segura, pero gracias tu si eres una buena amiga.

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación a costado mirando hacia el techo

-(_que demonios me pasa… esto es tan extraño… deseo verla pero…maldita noche por que no llegas pronto)_

Jaken llego y saco a Sesshoumaru de su pequeño trance

-disculpe que lo moleste amo pero se siente bien, es que últimamente lo hemos notado muy raro

-no me pasa nada-dijo Sessho mientras se ponía de pie

-amo bonito los reportes de sus tropas ya llegaron

-bien ya los revisare

Por fin llego la noche y Seshoumaru fue a su cita diaria pero esta vez Jaken se dio cuenta de su salida

-a donde ira mi amo bonito sin mi, será mejor que lo acompañe

Aunque Jaken corrió muy rápido no pudo alcanzar a Seshoumaru y decidió esperarlo en el palacio

Sesshoumaru llego y no había nadie, al rato llego Azura

-porque llegas tarde-dijo Sesshoumaru algo irritado – (_si supieras que lo único que quería era verte seguro no me hubieras hecho esperar_)

-hay por favor no te enojes

-Azura quiero que vallamos a otra parte

-y como a donde quiere llevarme el señor

-sígueme

Kagura volaba rumbo al palacio de Naraku cuando vio algo muy curioso, Sesshoumaru su gran amor con una chica y para su sorpresa no era Lin, decidió seguirlos y averiguar hacia donde se dirigían.

Sessho y Azura llegaron a un gran campo de flores blancas, Azura estaba muy contenta y no podía ocultarlo, parecía que estuviera en un sueño, Sesshoumaru la miraba y se sentía feliz pero era una felicidad mas haya de lo que se pudiera explicar.

Sessho estaba perdido en la belleza de Azura pero sintió que algo no estaba bien volteo y hay estaba Kagura

-hola mi amor, veo que te gusta perder el tiempo con niñas tontas

-¡lárgate estúpida!

-no hasta que me beses mi vida

-eres una víbora repugnante

-y tu quien eres-dijo mirando a Azura

-a ti no te importa

-vaya que tiene agallas la niña pero haber que haces con esto –lanzando un ataque sobre Azura y Sessho

Estos esquivaron el ataque pero Kagura lanzo otro de inmediato pero este tiro lejos a Azura, Sesshoumaru envistió a Kagura pero esta lo esquivo por poco pero no se dio cuenta que Azura le estaba apuntando con su arco, Azura lanzo una flecha de energía pero esta se convirtió en miles e impactaron con gran fuerza, Kagura callo al suelo y Sesshoumaru intento darle el golpe de gracia con su espada pero Kagura creo una barrera de aire con su abanico y logro escapar.

-estas bien-pregunto Sessho

-Si pero yo creo que ya es hora de irnos

Sesshoumaru se acerco a Azura y la beso, fue un beso corto pero dulce

-hace mucho deseaba hacer eso-dijo Sessho con una leve sonrisa

-yo…también lo deseaba-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

Al llegar a su casa Azura se dejo caer en la cama no podía creer lo que había pasado Sesshoumaru la había besado se sentía en las nubes pero de pronto su rostro se entristeció al pensar que traicionaba a su amiga pero que podía hacer ella si amaba a Sesshoumaru y lucharía por él si llegase a ser necesario.

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 3**

En la mañana Azura noto algo extraño en Dalia y su esposo el General Rihosan, ellos estaban mas contentos de lo acostumbrado

-¿que estamos celebrando?

-bueno mi niña tenemos una gran noticia que de seguro te dará mucha felicidad-dijo Dalia con gran entusiasmo

-pues dime que la curiosidad me va a matar

-bueno, el joven Yagami desea pedir tu mano en matrimonio

- ¡que! Pero ni siquiera se quien es, seria absurdo que aceptara –dijo Azura muy enojada

-pero mi niña eso es fácil de resolver- dijo Rihosan- ya planifique un encuentro entre ustedes para esta tarde

-pero yo no deseo casarme

-hay mi niña espera a conocerlo ya veras que el joven Yagami es todo lo que cualquier chica podría desear.

A decir verdad Yagami era físicamente muy parecido a Sesshoumaru solo se diferenciaban por que su cabello era negro como la noche, no tenia las marcas del rostro, sus ojos eran azules y con una mirada cálida, Yagami era muy amable con las personas pero era tan implacable con sus enemigos como Sesshoumaru.

Azura fue al palacio con Dalia a trabajar como todos los días pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirse triste y desdichada.

-¿Azura que sucede? –dijo Lin muy preocupada

-Lin quieren que me case- la voz de Azura revelaba su tristeza

-pero deberías estar feliz

-lo estaría si lo amara o al menos lo conociera

Azura comenzó a llorar y Lin no sabia que hacer.

- ven conmigo, te voy a llevar a un lugar donde puedes llorar con gusto hasta que te calmes

Lin llevo a Azura a la gran biblioteca, la sentó en un sillón y le dio un pañuelo

-aquí podrás estar sola pues es muy raro que alguien venga y sobre todo a estas horas, cuando te sientas mejor ve a buscarme al jardín

Lin bajaba las escaleras que conducían al jardín cuando vio al general Rihosan que iba acompañado de Yagami

-buenas tardes general, como se encuentra

- muy bien señorita Lin, venga por favor que quiero presentarle al comandante de las tropas del sur y prometido de Azura el joven Yagami

-es un placer señorita (_no puedo creer lo hermosa que es_)

-el placer es mío –dijo Lin un poco asombrada

-sucede algo señorita

-no solo que usted tiene un gran parecido con el señor Sesshoumaru

-si lo se, pero no soy ni seré tan poderoso como el-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-(_pero que suerte tiene Azura, Yagami es muy amable y guapo)_

El general noto la atracción que entre ellos se empezaba a sentir y no le agrado mucho

-disculpe señorita pero no ha visto a Azura, es que debo presentarle al joven Yagami para comenzar con los preparativos de la boda-dijo un poco molesto el general

- aaaa que si he visto a Azura, no, no para nada

-bueno si la ve dígale que la estoy buscando y que el comandante Yagami ya esta aquí

Las heridas del cuerpo de Kagura ya empezaban a sanar pero su no orgullo, el solo hecho de recordar que su amado Sesshoumaru no había desperdiciado la primera oportunidad para matarla y esa mujer, el solo recordarla hacia que le dolieran las heridas que aun tenia,

-quien podrá ser esa aparecida, debo vengarme por lo que me hizo ¡debo eliminarla junto con el estúpido de Sesshoumaru!

-puedo ver que ya te sientes mejor Kagura, es bueno saberlo

-si solo vienes a molestar es mejor que te vayas Naraku

-pero solo venia a ofrecerte mi ayuda en tu venganza

-ayudarme tu, ja no me hagas reír, tu nunca le das tu ayuda a nadie a menos que quieras algo a cambio

-pero Kagura parece que no me conocieras

-por que te conozco lo digo, haber que quieres de mi

-de ti, nada pero tu amado Sesshoumaru tiene algo que yo deseo

-si y como que es

-no te preocupes por eso en este momento, por ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes

Azura aun lloraba cuando entro Sesshoumaru y al verla quedo asombrado pues nunca la había visto triste y mucho menos llorando, en ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de cuidarla y protegerla, fue un sentimiento raro pero no pudo contener

-por que lloras-dijo Sessho tratando de que su voz sonara fría

-pues por que quieren que me case con alguien que no conozco-dijo ella con voz entre cortada

-con quien quieren casarte?-dijo tratando de sus celos y su rabia no se notaran

-quieren que me case con un tal Yagami o algo así no lo se

-Yagami, ¿Yagami el comandante de mis tropas del sur?

-que parte de no lo se no has entendido-dijo un poco irritada

-por lo que veo el llanto no te ha quitado lo grosera

-hay no molestes por favor-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Sesshoumaru se acerco y abrazo a Azura, percibió el aroma a flores que envolvía su cuerpo, sintió la suavidad de su piel y su rostro aunque con lágrimas era tan angelical, Sesshoumaru le seco las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, le levanto la barbilla y la beso tiernamente, cuando termino de besarla, volvió a mirar su rostro y salió de la habitación, Azura quedo inmóvil y con un sentimiento de felicidad mas grande de lo que podía soportar.

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 4 **

-Lin has visto a mi amo seshoumaru-pregunto Jaken un poco preocupado

-si, ahí viene

- Lin debo salir y regresare al anochecer hazte cargo de todo en mi ausencia-dijo Sessho

Lin con una sonrisa un poco triste solo aceptaba las órdenes que se le daban

-(_por que no deja que lo acompañe como antes, será que ahora me ve como un estorbo, quisiera por un día saber que pasa por su cabeza_)

Azura iba en busca de Lin pues ya no estaba tan triste, el sabor de los labios de Sesshoumaru le habían dado algo a que aferrarse para poder soportar esa tristeza.

-Azura, niña donde has estado, el pobre joven Yagamí a estado esperándote un buen rato-dijo Dalia un poco preocupada- por favor ve y conócelo que el pobre esta que se muere de la impaciencia.

-Si Dalia enseguida voy (_pero si no lo mata la impaciencia yo con gusto lo mando al otro mundo_)

-bueno joven esta es la hermosa Azura, que aunque no es nuestra hija siempre será nuestro orgullo- dijo Rihosan muy contento

-es un placer señorita y la verdad es que usted es mas bella de lo que dicen- dijo Yagami besándole la mano.

Azura mi vida por que no le muestras a nuestro invitado el jardín y el bosque aledaño-dijo Dalia.

Azura y Yagami estaban en el bosque dando un paseo aparentemente tranquilo

-mira Yagami te voy a ser sincera yo no quiero casarme pues en primera no te conozco y segunda no te amo, creo que eso es suficiente para desistir en esta decisión, ¿verdad

-a decir verdad el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no hay forma de escapar de esto

-pero se puede intentar hacer algo

-la verdad es que algo extraño sucedió y cambio un poco lo que quiero pero aun así algo es seguro tu eres mi futura esposa y nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso

- (_eso esta por verse, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para no tener que casarme contigo_)

Azura reunió a Lin, Dalia, Yagami y Rihosan para explicarles la nueva decisión que había tomado acerca del matrimonio.

- bueno lo que les quiero decir es que no me voy a casar

-¡Que crees que esta haciendo! Dijo Dalia un poco irritada

-tranquilízate y déjame terminar, quise decir que no me voy a casar al menos que ese hombre tenga la capacidad de vencerme en batalla, ese será mi esposo

-pero mi niña si tu no peleas

-hay cosas que tu no sabes Dalia, pero bueno joven Yagami acepta las condiciones –dijo Asura

-acepto encantado y será un placer vencerte y hacerte mía

-pero joven Yagami, este… esto es…inaceptable-dijo Dalia al borde de un paro cardíaco

-hay mujer no exageres, si nuestra Azura lo desafía es por algo y además quien se lo va a impedir, yo no y ¿tu?-dijo Rihosan gozando del disgusto de su esposa

-disculpe señorita Azura – dijo uno de los soldados de palacio acercándose con cautela- la verdad es que no pudimos evitar escuchar lo que decían y nos preguntábamos si ese combate solo será contra el comandante o cualquier interesado puede participar

-claro que pueden participar, todo aquel que piense que me puede derrotar es bienvenido- dijo Azura con mucho entusiasmo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic lo cree hace ya mucho tiempo y lo publique en el ya desaparecido grupo de Hotmail "el dominio de seshoumaru" este fue mi primer fic, por lo que lo atesoro mucho, lo encontré entre algunos archivos viejos y decidí publicarlo de nuevo , espero que a los que alguna vez lo leyeron les traiga buenos recuerdos y a los que recién lo van a conocer les agrade**

**Los personajes del anime-manga INUYASHA no me pertenecen los demás hacen parte de mi loca imaginación**

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 5**

Todo estaba listo para el combate cuando llegaron Jaken y Sesshoumaru, al ver tanto alboroto en su casa Sesho se enojo mucho, Lin le explico todo lo que sucedía en el palacio pero la rabia le cedió el camino a los celos, los cuales lo quemaron por dentro.

El torneo se llevo a cabo en el patio de el palacio, casi todos estaban ahí. Sesshoumaru estaba sentado y aun lado tenía a Rihosan y a Dalia y al otro estaba Lin y Jaken. Yagami se preparaba para pelear pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirar a Lin, a ella también se le hacia difícil no mirarlo pero se encontraba con Sesshoumaru y no necesitaba nada más o al menos eso creía, entonces ¿porque no podía dejar de mirar a aquel chico? ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su pecho? La respuesta era obvia pero ella no la quería aceptar.

El combate comenzó y los primeros rivales fueron soldados del palacio a los cuales Azura derroto con gran facilidad, Rihosan se sentían muy orgulloso de Azura y Seshoumaru miraba atento cada batalla, sentía que la amaba cada vez mas y cada movimiento de ella lo volvía loco pero debía celebrar en silencio cada vez que alguno de los pretendientes era vencido, cuando llego el turno de Yagami, y Azura estaba feliz pues con el fuera del camino podría amar con total libertad a Seshoumaru, la batalla comenzó, Yagami ataco primero pero Azura lo esquivó, Yagami lo intento de nuevo y Azura detuvo su patada, la batalla continuaba y Azura iba ganando, Yagami se vio obligado a usar su técnica Ragnarof que consistía en una espada de energía que podía atacar a cualquier enemigo sin importar obstáculos, Azura trato de escapar pero fue alcanzada por el Ragnarof, Yagami pensó que ya había ganado pero Azura aun no estaba derrotada, se puso de pie y velozmente se acerco a Yagami, lo lanzo de una patada al aire y lanzo un ataque con garras de fuego, el impacto fue tan grande que Yagami cayo inconsciente. Azura estaba tan contenta había ganado y demostrado que ella no era la chica frágil y delicada que creían, todos aplaudían y gritaban de emoción pero de pronto todos callaron, Seshoumaru estaba detrás de Azura en posición de combate, Azura estaba muy desconcertada.

-que haces?- pregunto Azura

- quiero probar que tan fuerte eres en realidad –dijo Sesho con un tono de voz frio

-bien veamos que sabe hacer señor Seshoumaru, recuerde por favor que no soy tan fácil de vencer

Seshoumaru comenzó atacando a Azura con sus garras envenenadas pero Azura supo muy bien que hacer para evitarlas y sin perder el tiempo le lanzo una patada pero Sesho es muy ágil y logro esquivarla, Azura peleaba con toda la fuerza que poseía pero estaba cansada y Seshoumaru trataba de aprovechar esto para vencerla pero Azura no se dejaba ganar,

-se supone que el señor Seshoumaru ya debería haber vencido pero parece que le esta costando trabajo, no lo cree así señor Jaken-dijo Lin un poco preocupado

-¡no digas estupideces niña!-dijo Jaken- Tu sabes que mi amo bonito es invencible (bueno, eso creo)

Sesho estaba impresionado, no entendía como después de pelear con todos esos guerreros aun podía resistir a sus ataques y mas aun devolverlos esta actitud en Azura hacia que el amor de Seshoumaru hacia ella creciera mucho más.

El cansancio de Azura se hizo presente y Seshoumaru aprovecho la oportunidad, se acerco de forma rápida y le propino a ella un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que la lanzo por el aire estrellándola contra una pared, no fue el final que todos deseaban para tan grandiosa batalla pero estaban contentos pues el youkai mas poderoso del mundo estaba por casarse, Azura estaba inconsciente y fue llevada a una de las habitaciones de palacio.

-amo bonito lo felicito por haber sido el vencedor pero no creo que ella sea la indicada para usted

-que quieres decir con eso?

-pues amo digo que hay youkais mas hermosas que ella y además no sabemos que es ella se ve como humana pero no huele como una, ni como youkai ni como ninguna otra criatura conocida

-por eso la quiero para mi, ella es un ser especial de esas que solo encuentras rara vez en la vida, y además yo ya descubrí lo que es

-en serio amo bonito por favor dígame que es esa chica

-ella es un ángel

-(hay amo bonito si tan solo usted no pensara con el corazón con respecto a esa chica) señor, bueno no importa, ahora necesito que venga conmigo, algo terrible va a suceder

Jaken llevo a Seshoumaru a la sala de reuniones, un salón donde se encontraban mapas de todo el territorio de Seshoumaru y el de sus vecinos, allí los esperaba Sangi uno de los ninjas espías de las tropas del este.

-Mi señor Seshoumaru vengo a informarle de cierta anormalidad en casa de Naraku

-¿Qué sucede?

-Naraku se ha aliado con Kagura, a mandado a llamar a sus generales y esta reagrupando a sus tropas, parece que tiene pensado destruirlo sin importar nada mi señor

-umm ya veo, por favor ve y llama a los generales y comandantes de la zonas este y oeste hazlos venir lo antes posible.

-Si señor- dijo esto y se fue

-Jaken deseo pedirte que vayas y le informes personalmente lo que esta pasando a las tropas del norte

-es decir que… ¿quiere que lo haga venir?

-si eso quiero y hazlo pronto, en esta situación es mejor tener a mano todos los recursos posible.

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 6**

-Lin estaba en la habitación con Azura la cual aun seguía inconsciente y solo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido pues aun no podía creerlo, su amado Seshoumaru se iba a casar y con la que consideraba su amiga pero por una extraña razón Lin no estaba triste, solo estaba un poco confundida pues sus pensamientos y sentimientos giraban, se arremolinaban y volvían un caos todo a su alrededor, estaba tan sumergida en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando Azura despertó

-Lin que te sucede -preguntó Azura mientras intentaba sentarse-

-no es nada solo que aun estoy impresionada, no sabia, mejor dicho ninguno de los que estamos aquí nos imaginábamos que eras tan fuerte, hasta fuiste capas de estar a la altura del señor Seshoumaru, sinceramente eres fantástica

-pues yo no lo creo, si fuera un poco mas fuerte de seguro le habría ganado a Seshoumaru, de verdad quería vencerlo

-jajaja, pero aunque te esfuerces nunca lograras ganarle, el señor Seshoumaru es invencible

-si lo se, pero no hay nada de malo en fantasear un poco

-bueno, como veo que ya estas mejor voy a revisar a los perdedores

-esta bien ^_^

Kagura y Naraku estaban en una especie de gran sala de reuniones con sus aliados: Kana, que junto a Kagura se encargaban de los soldados del lado Este del territorio de Naraku también son las segundas en la línea de sucesión de Naraku, Hakudochi, que aunque detestaba la idea de pelear al lado de Kagura le encantaba el hecho de ir a atacar a Seshoumaru también era el comandante de las tropas del Sur y el principal heredero de las tierras de Naraku por lo que vivía en constante discusión con Kagura, Bancotsu encargado de las tropas del Norte y Rencotsu de las tropas del Oeste, al igual que a Hakudochi no les hacia mucha gracia el estar en el mismo lugar con los otros pero el ataque y futura destrucción de Seshoumaru era una gran oportunidad imposible de desaprovechar.

-Señores y señoritas todos saben para que los he llamado, todos ustedes por alguna razón odian a Seshoumaru, bueno yo no soy la excepción pero quiero pedirles algo muy especial que lo destruyan de la forma mas violenta y dolorosa que puedan encontrar, es decir pueden hacer lo que quieran y quedarse con cuanta cosa que les interese pero pido solo una cosa "el alma del destino"

-¿el alma del destino? –pregunto Rencotsu

-si es solo una pequeña joyita-dijo Naraku con una extraña sonrisa en los labios

-no mientas Naraku, nadie sabe lo que es exactamente, pero dicen que puede otorgarle a su dueño y a quien él quiera un poder nunca antes imaginado- respondió Kana

-gracias querida Kana por tu aclaración –dijo Naraku de mala gana- bueno señores lo planteare de otra forma a la persona que logre traerme el "alma del destino" le otorgare lo que desee

-pero si lo que queremos es al "alma" la compartirás con nosotras, digo nosotros - pregunto Kagura

-por supuesto Kagura, no escuchaste lo que dije le daré lo que quiera -dijo Naraku

-lo que quiera eh y digamos que alguno de nosotras encuentre el alma del destino y no desee entregártela sino quedársela para si mismo ¿que pasaría?-pregunto Rencotsu

-pues para evitar eso he creado algo muy especial, por favor abran el cofre que esta a su lado y colóquense los collares-dijo Naraku

Todos obedecieron sin protestar pero con la desconfianza a flor de piel.

-Bueno ya te obedecimos pero yo sigo con una inquietud ¿cuando atacaremos?, la verdad es las ganas de destrozarlo todo me van a acabar-dijo Bancotsu un poco irritado

-es cierto Naraku entre mas pronto des la orden de ataque más pronto podremos deshacernos de Seshoumaru –dijo Hakudochi – (además conseguiré esa "alma "aunque me toque pasar por encima de todos ellos, solo debo poner bien las fichas y ellos mismos se encargaran de destruirse y eso te incluye Naraku, ya veras que al final de esta guerra solo yo saldré vencedor) -

-¡dinos Naraku cuando será la hora de la destrucción de Seshoumaru y mi flamante venganza!- grito Kagura

-ya dejen la impaciencia chicos atacaremos en tres días así que ya pueden comenzar a prepararse para lo que vendrá-dijo Naraku

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 7**

Después de muchos años de pelea familiar Seshoumaru e Inuyasha se aceptaron como familia, algo que a su padre le hubiera gustado ver. Seshoumaru como muestra de buena voluntad le otorgo a Inuyasha el gobierno de las tierras del Norte y el comando de las tropas de esa región aunque la única condición que puso fue que Inuyasha debería presentarse ante él cuando se le solicitara sin importar nada mas, Inuyasha no le vio problema y acepto.

Por otro lado Sango y Miroku se casaron y poco tiempo después Inuyasha con Ahome y el día de la boda de su hermano Seshoumaru les otorgó una extraña perla purpura a ellos, la perla fue absorbida por los cuerpos de Ahome e Inuyasha dándoles ciertos cambios, a Inuyasha le aparecieron las marcas en el rostro y siguió siendo buen chico también se incremento su fuerza, su velocidad y se hizo mas ágil con el colmillo de acero, a Ahome también le apareció una marca en el lado derecho del rostro y sus poderes se volvieron el doble de fuertes .

-que esta sucediendo Seshoumaru, quiero una explicación- pregunto Inuyasha un poco desconcertado por el cambio

- no te preocupes no morirás, solo les he dado el mayor tesoro de nuestra familia y con ello el acceso a la gruta de la luna-dijo Seshoumaru

-¿gruta de la luna? Que es eso -pregunto Ahome

-por ahora solo te diré que es el lugar mas importante para los miembros de nuestra familia

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde la boda, tanto Sango como Ahome eran madres, Ahome tuvo mellizos un niño Kyo y una niña Karin y Sango un niño Takeshi todos vivían en un palacio un poco mas pequeño que el de Seshoumaru.

Lin y Jaken llegaron sin previo aviso al palacio para informarles la situación a Inuyasha y los demás.

-Señor Jaken, Lin que sorpresa, a que debemos este honor-dijo Ahome

-Señora Ahome necesitamos hablar inmediatamente con el Señor Inuyasha-dijo Jaken

-Que sucede señor Jaken –pregunto Sango-por favor díganos cual es el problema

-la verdad es que seria mas fácil si estuvieran todos aquí- dijo Lin

-Soldado vaya y traiga a nuestros esposos por favor-dijo Ahome

-si mi señora- dijo el soldado y salió de la habitación

Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku estaban en el patio del palacio, Shippo tenia la apariencia de un chico de 12 años, Inuyasha le enseñaba a luchar con las espadas cuando entro un soldado.

- Señores sus esposas los necesitan en la sala principal, están ahí con el señor Jaken y la señorita Lin.

Cuando todos estaban en la sala principal Lin y Jaken les contaron lo que Sangi les había informado.

-Eso quiere decir que estamos en peligro- pregunto Ahome

-No necesariamente, si llegamos a perder ahí si estaremos en problemas- dijo Lin bromeando un poco

- tonta, estamos en una situación complicada y tu haciendo esas bromitas –dijo Jaken muy irritado- señor Inuyasha es necesario que parta conmigo ahora mismo, no hay tiempo que perder

-esta bien, Miroku y Shippo busquen lo que necesiten partiremos enseguida-dijo Inuyasha muy entusiasmado

- nosotras también iremos-dijo Ahome

-yo no lo creo buena idea Ahome, en estos momentos lo mas lógico seria que se quedaran en casa-dijo Miroku

-¿porque?- pregunto Sango un poco enojada

-pues porque no habrá quien cuide de nuestros hijos- respondió Miroku

-pero eso tiene solución, los puedo dejar con mi mamá en la otra época-dijo Ahome con gran entusiasmo

-NO-dijo Inuyasha

-no, acabas de decirme que no, pero… porque –dijo Ahome desconcertada

-yo no voy a permitir que dejes solos a mis hijos para irte a una batalla-dijo Inuyasha irritado

-solos… a tus hijos, lo siento Inuyasha tu sabes que te amo pero no puedo permitir que me hagas esto, no te voy a dejar ir solo, así que hazte a la idea de que iremos juntos-dijo Ahome bastante enojada

-y lo mismo va para ti Miroku yo tampoco voy a dejarte ir solo, soy exterminadora y soy guerrera y lo seguiré siendo hasta el día que muera-dijo Sango bastante irritada

-bueno, pues ni modo, puedes venir, además te extrañaría demasiado y vendría por ti después de todo- dijo Miroku cogiendo y besando la mano de Sango

-¡pues yo no estoy de acuerdo, tu no iras y es mi ultima palabra!-grito Inuyasha

-dame solo una buena razón por la cual no debería ir-dijo Ahome

-pues porque no podría soportar perderte y no me gustaría que los niños crecieran sin su madre- dijo Inuyasha en tono un poco triste

-pero Inuyasha mi amor, tu sabes que mientras este a tu lado nada malo me pasara, ya no te preocupes mas-dijo Ahome mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha

-bueno ya esta decidido los chicos se van para donde la madre de Ahome y nosotros al palacio de Seshoumaru- dijo Shippo

-entonces vamos que mi amo bonito nos esta esperando- dijo -Jaken un poco malhumorado por tanta discusión

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 8**

Seshoumaru se encontraba en la ventana con la vista hacia el horizonte pero con la mente enclaustrada en su propio ser, pensando, debatiendo y combatiendo consigo mismo, tratando de entender el porque de tantas cosas, el porque de tantos hechos que al final solo logran distraerlo y distanciarlo de sus verdaderos objetivos, se encontraba en uno de esos dilemas en los que cualquier decisión lleva al mismo resultado "el desastre".

-Soy el youkai mas poderoso del mundo, saldré triunfante de esta y de todas las batallas que se me vengan- se decía Seshoumaru a si mismo

-No podrás-le decía una parte suya- esta vez no podremos hacer nada, tu ya no eres lo que eras en un principio, tu o mejor dicho nosotros seremos vencidos y todos verán lo débil que te has vuelto

-estoy seguro que tu no eres mi conciencia pero… hay algo de cierto en lo que dices pues ya no soy el mismo pero mi fuerza y mi coraje siguen intactos

- es cierto que no soy tu conciencia pero solo una cosa es cierta "amanecerá y veremos cual es tu destino fiero guerrero" jajaja

Esta fue una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo consigo mismo pero que a final de cuentas solo lograron distraer su mente y producirle más inseguridades.

Azura pasaba por el pacillo cuando vio a Seshoumaru, los débiles rayos del sol de la mañana lo hacían ver más hermoso de lo que ya es, ella se acerco para poder abrazarlo, llenar su cuerpo con su aroma y si fuera posible besarlo, no se le podría pedir mas a la vida aunque Seshoumaru no colaboro mucho, percibió el aroma de Azura pero ni siquiera la miro.

-que haces aquí –pregunto con un tono de vos frio

-no es obvio vine a verte, quería saber como estabas, quería…

-pues como vez estoy bien, así que ya puedes irte

-pero Seshoumaru-dijo Azura con tono de voz triste

-que, eres sorda o te haces la tonta, vete y regresa luego, que por ahora estoy ocupado –dijo Seshoumaru mientras miraba de forma gélida a la pobre Azura.

Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Azura, ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, Seshoumaru quería salir corriendo detrás de ella tomarla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien y que solo era un juego pero algo lo detenía, algo impidió que fuera tras ella y la verdad le importaba muy poco saber que era ya que por el momento su única prioridad era detener a Naraku y su ambición pues Seshoumaru sabia que la guerra no era por el modo como trato a Kagura sino por que el quería el alma del destino, pero el que Naraku la quisiera no era el problema si no que Seshoumaru no la posee, este sorprendente poder estuvo en su familia por muchos años pero había desaparecido hacia ya mas de 15 años y nadie sabia quien o que se la había robado y si que menos donde se encuentra ahora.

Azura tomo su espada y salió rumbo al bosque y desquito su furia con todo árbol y roca que se le atravesó, a ella solo le importaba algo por el momento sacarse ese mal rato como fuera, era tal el estruendo que hizo que los guardias de palacio pensaban que estaban siendo atacados, la gran mayoría fue al bosque a "destruir al intruso" pero al ver que era Azura y aun mas al percatarse de que estaba furiosa prefirieron regresar antes de que ella los cogiera de muñecos de practica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fic lo cree hace ya mucho tiempo y lo publique en el ya desaparecido grupo de Hotmail "el dominio de seshoumaru" este fue mi primer fic, por lo que lo atesoro mucho, lo encontré entre algunos archivos viejos y decidí publicarlo de nuevo , espero que a los que alguna vez lo leyeron les traiga buenos recuerdos y a los que recién lo van a conocer les agrade**

**Los personajes del anime-manga INUYASHA no me pertenecen los demás hacen parte de mi loca imaginación**

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 9**

Lin y Jaken regresaron a palacio con Inuyasha y los demás, también los otros comandantes habían llegado solo faltaba Seshoumaru para dar comienzo a la reunión. En la sala de reuniones estaban Seshoumaru, a su derecha Inuyasha y al lado de este Ahome, Miroku Sango y Shipo, a su izquierda Rihosan y al lado de este Yagamí, Lin y Jaken, también estaban los comandantes de las zonas este y oeste kantaro y Giraku, Seshoumaru se percato de la ausencia de Azura y le ordeno a Jaken ir por ella.

-señora Azura por favor no haga enfadar a mi amo bonito, baje a la reunión

-soy señorita aunque te cueste mas y no te preocupes que ya iba en camino, solo estaba terminando de arreglarme

-bueno pero apúrele el paso mi señora

-que soy señorita

-pero es la prometida de mi amo bonito

-pero como que ya no habrá boda

-como dice

-no nada olvídalo, mejor vamos antes que nos baje de un grito

Cuando Azura entro a la sala Seshoumaru quedo perplejo, estaba tan hermosa llevaba un kimono blanco con flores rojas pintadas en la parte baja y su cabello suelto y con una gran rosa blanca en el lado derecho, todo esto resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes

-por favor disculpen mi retraso, no fue mi intensión-dijo Azura con tono tímido

-no te preocupes mi niña que aun no habíamos comenzado –dijo Rihosan

-y además por una chica como usted yo esperaría toda una eternidad si fuese necesario-dijo Kantaro líder de los ninjas de la sombra azul y comandante de las tropas del este.

-pues tendrás que esperar mucho mas pues la señorita Azura es la prometida de mi amo bonito y pronto será la señora de todo –dijo Jaken bastante orgulloso

-con que te casas hermanito y te lo tenias bien guardado, es que nunca pensabas decírmelo o que –dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón

-cállate idiota que no este no es el momento ni el lugar, después hablaremos de eso con mas calma- dijo Seshoumaru dándole una mirada fría a su hermano-por ahora hay que tratar otros asuntos, Sangi aparece de una buena vez

-a sus ordenes mi señor

-danos un informe de lo que ha pasado

-si señor, pero…

-¿que sucede?

-hay mujeres aquí mi señor

-y eso que

-pues las mujeres no deben enterarse de las batallas que tendrán sus esposos ya que estarán muy preocupadas en casa y descuidaran a sus hijos

-bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo Giraku comandante de las tropas del oeste- es algo de debemos tener en cuenta señor Seshoumaru

-pero yo no veo el problema- dijo Seshoumaru- yo no veo amas de casa, ellas son guerreras y confió plenamente en ellas, Ahome es una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas del mundo, Sango es exterminadora de monstruos, Lin es muy buena leyendo mapas y es una estratega muy buena y Azura… es una de las guerreras más fuertes que he conocido y tanto a Yagami como a casi todos los guardias de este palacio les consta, entonces cual es el problema, Sangi

-pues si usted lo pone de ese modo no hay ninguno mi señor solo es que ellas no tienen pinta de guerreras, así todas tan arregladitas y perfumadas uno que puede pensar.

-¡bueno nosotras no vinimos hasta acá a ver si nos veían como madres o como guerreras, vinimos a hablar sobre la amenaza que Naraku esta lanzando sobre nosotros!-dijo Ahome un poco enfadada

-mi esposa tiene razón, nuestra reunión no es para hablar sobre cosas tan triviales, Sangi por favor cuéntanos cual es la situación a la que nos enfrentamos

-bueno la situación es grave, Naraku a reunido a sus sucesores y a los demás comandantes

-y quienes son esos-pregunto Azura

-bueno señorita los sucesores de Naraku son Hakudoshi encargado del sur, Kana y Kagura encargadas del este y los comandantes son Bancotsu encargado de las tropas del Norte y Rencotsu de las tropas del Oeste, ellos por separado son una molestia, juntos son un desastre-explico Sangi

-¿eso quiere decir que estamos en peligro?-pregunto Lin

- pues señorita no sabría decirle, ya que no se de que tanta utilidad nos sean ustedes y además…

-además que, termina de decirlo-insistió Seshoumaru

-hay algo que Naraku busca y quiere conseguirlo a cualquier costo

-"el alma del destino"-dijo Seshoumaru

-pero señor como lo supo-dijo Sangi muy sorprendido

-es bastante lógico Naraku quiere tener cada día más poder y la única forma de lograrlo es apoderándose del "alma del destino" la cual seria el arma mas poderosa con la que contaría si llegase a tenerla, y además podría brindarle ese poder a su sucesor si el quiere, convirtiéndose en los seres más poderosos del mundo, y nosotros no tendríamos como escapar, ni siquiera la muerte seria un buen refugio.-dijo Azura

-ya veo por que te casaras con ella –dijo Inuyasha a Seshoumaru en vos baja

-(ella es lo mejor que a llegado a mi vida)

-y que se supone que vamos a hacer- dijo Jaken

-pues pelear señor Jaken-dijo Lin con entusiasmo

-si pero ellos son poderosos, debemos tener un plan o algo por el estilo-dijo Miroku

-pues el problema es de tiempo, por lo que pude escuchar tenemos dos días solamente-dijo Sangi

-pues no se si les agrade mi plan pero creo que lo mejor será esperar que Naraku ataque primero dijo Lin

-por que quieres que realicemos tal acto de cobardía- dijo Giraku

-pues por lo que Sangi nos ha dicho que es mucho, puedo sospechar que Naraku este enterado de su visita y nos deje saber lo que hará solo esperando una razón mas solida para justificar su ataque y que mas justificable que la defensa propia, no lo creen, además si el fuera a atacar sin esperar una movida de parte nuestra ya lo hubiera hecho, Naraku no es de los que espera sentado a ver que pasa el si quiere algo lo toma así nada más- respondió Lin

-nunca… lo podría haber visto de esa manera es… es usted realmente sorprendente señorita-dijo Giraku

-ya tome una decisión, lo que haremos será desplegar tres compañías para que sirvan de apoyo a las que están en las fronteras sobre todo la este y la norte pues por donde Naraku limita casi directamente con nosotros- dijo el General Rihosan

-hagan lo que quieran solo no permitan que eso seres lleguen aquí-dijo Seshoumaru mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno supongo que hay que dar por terminada esta reunión, es mejor que todos pongamos de nuestra parte para defendernos de los intrusos, hay que estar alerta y listos para luchar-dijo Ahome

-si, tienes razón -asintieron los demás

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 10**

Seshoumaru extraña mucho a Azura, su cabello, su aroma, sus ojos toda ella era un obra de arte para él y la forma tan sutilmente encantadora con la que se había presentado ante ellos en la reunión lo hacia sentir extraño como si quisiera hacerla suya sin impórtale nada pero no podía reconocer que la había herido y que debía ofrecerle disculpas, el gran Seshoumaru pidiendo disculpas eso era inconcebible, pero las ganas de estar con ella lo descontrolaban cada vez mas, Seshoumaru debía hacer algo o se volvería loco.

En el jardín Azura jugueteaba con kirara cuando llegaron Ahome y Sango

-podemos hablar contigo-dijo Sango

-es que… bueno nosotras… queremos saber algo, ¿como hiciste para que Seshoumaru aceptara casarse contigo?-pregunto Ahome

-¿y por que quieren saberlo?-pregunto Azura

-la verdad es que no entendemos como se pudiste enamorar a alguien tan frio y desalmado como Seshoumaru, Ahome perdóname por hablar mal de tu cuñado pero es la verdad –dijo Sango-él es un…. La verdad es que no se como describirlo bien

-es un niño malcriado que hace cuanto le place con los demás-dijo Azura-pero aun sabiendo eso yo lo amo

-en verdad estas enamorada, pero, aun no respondes nuestra pregunta-dijo Ahome

-a ver como les explico, la verdad es que yo estaba comprometida con el joven Yagami solo que me gustaba Seshoumaru así que decidí hacer un torneo y el hombre que me venciera seria mi esposo y los vencí a todos pero no pude contra Seshoumaru y por eso será nuestra boda, aunque…

-por favor continúa -dijo Ahome

-al principio el era mas accesible, me dejaba estar a su lado y compartía sus pensamientos conmigo pero desde que le dijeron lo que Naraku planea me a distanciado, creo que ya me saco de su corazón y yo trato de hacer lo mismo pero el esta muy dentro de mi y no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme una vida sin él, la verdad es que no se que hacer.

-y por que no hablas con él-dijo Sango- hazle saber lo que sientes y de pronto así encuentren una solución al asunto

-si, lo intentare pero por ahora no lo creo posible, tengo mucho en que pensar por favor discúlpenme-y se levanto del suelo y se interno en el bosque

Seshoumaru estaba en su habitación acostado sobre su cama mirando hacia el techo

-nunca te había visto así Seshoumaru y se que no es por Naraku- dijo Inuyasha mientras entraba

-y que haces aquí, es que tu madre no te enseño a tocar antes de entrar

-ya tranquilo tu dejaste abierto, pero dime que tienes, nunca había visto al súper youkai deprimido

-déjame en paz inútil

-no saldré hasta que me digas que pasa

-si no te sales te saco a patadas

-haber inténtalo hermanito

Seshoumaru se levanto de la cama y golpeo a Inuyasha, Inuyasha le devolvió el golpe a Seshoumaru y así estuvieron un largo rato hasta que por fin se cansaron.

-ahora si me dirás lo que sucede

-por que fastidias tanto, ya lárgate y déjame tranquilo

-y que es tan malo que no me lo puedes decir

-lárgate

-dime o te golpeare de nuevo o mejor me quedo a tu lado hasta que me lo digas

-ummm, tu ganas te lo diré a ver si así me dejas tranquilo

-bien, te escucho

-desde que conocí a Azura no soy el mismo,

-uuuuy si, se nota-dijo Inuyasha en tono sarcástico

Seshoumaru le regalo una mirada asesina a Inuyasha

-por fa no te detengas, continua no te interrumpiré de nuevo –dijo Inuyasha tratando de no enfadar a su hermano

-la verdad es que me siento extraño y cada vez que la tengo cerca siento una mezcla de emociones que no quiero apartarme de ella es como…

-si el cielo y el infierno se hubieran puesto de acuerdo y te dieran la mejor de las tentaciones, dura por fuera y suave por dentro, un algo tan simple como complejo, una joya extraña que defenderás como fiera y si es necesario darás tu vida por ella y lo más importante sabes que ella estará a tu lado sin importar a donde vayas, te amara hasta el fin de los tiempos y cada palabra que sale de su boca es una canción del cielo, menos cuando esta enojada claro esta, pero sus besos son…- dijo Inuyasha

-son suaves y dulces al mismo tiempo, son la entrada a el alma de ella, el breve paso por el infierno para llegar a el cielo, aaaaaa y el solo recordar la suavidad de su piel crea confusión y caos en mi interior que solo le dan paso al fallecer cuando estoy lejos de ella, Azura, ella es mi nueva razón de vivir-dijo Seshoumaru con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-wow, quien iba a imaginar que el gran youkai era un romántico, bueno si sientes todo eso ¿Cuál es el problema? Acaso ella no te quiere

-el problema es que me quiere demasiado

-pero porque eso es un problema, eso es una bendición

-no si tu no sabes como expresar lo que sientes

- aaaaaa ya veo, el problema de comunicación es de familia, mira Seshoumaru creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de hablar con ella, explícale que te sientes un poco presionado y que el asunto con Naraku lo empeora todo

-sinceramente como concejero matrimonial eres un fiasco

-¡que!, al menos estoy tratando de encontrar soluciones a un problema que ni siquiera es mío

-tu lo has dicho, no es tu problema ahora dejarme en paz

-¡como quieras!-Inuyasha salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo

Seshoumaru se quedo en el suelo pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano, quien por primera vez tenia razón, él debía hablar con Azura lo antes posible.

**Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part 11**

Naraku estaba en la biblioteca mirando el cuadro que estaba sobre la pared, era su difunta esposa, una mujer hermosa con un gran poder, Kikio, él la había amado con locura y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que ella volviera a su lado.

-otra vez mirando el cuadro de esa-dijo Kagura mientras entraba a la biblioteca

-que quieres ahora-dijo Naraku de mala gana

-pues yo solo te quiero informar que las brujas de los siete círculos han llegado y te esperan en el salón

-ya era hora que llegaran, diles que en un momento las atiendo

-está bien, a, y una cosa más, termina tu reunión pronto que las tropas están listas

-¿que quieres decir con que están listas?

-que, Hakudochi no te lo dijo, atacaremos esta misma noche, así que por favor date prisa que todos esperan de ti un magnifico discurso que termine con un ¡vamos por la victoria! o algo por el estilo

Naraku salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió donde se encontraban las brujas mientras Kagura observaba el cuadro de Kikio

-sabes algo linda Kikio cuando yo obtenga el alma del destino te enviare a Naraku para que te haga compañía y ya no estés solita en el otro mundo pero no te preocupes por agradecérmelo es un regalo de todo corazón, jajaja

Cuando Naraku entro al salón las brujas le hicieron reverencia y la más anciana de ellas se dirigió hacia él

-Naraku cuanto tiempo a pasado ya desde nuestra ultima reunión

-han pasado ya 70 años

-70 largo años en los cuales mis poderes se han debilitado y mi juventud se ha ido

-no diga esas tonterías, usted se ve tan joven como cuando la conocí

-no digas estupideces muchacho, ya tengo 530 años y que no se te olvide que yo te puse pañales y te di tus primeras palizas

-no es necesario que me lo recuerdes nana y menos delante de las señoritas

-no hagas caso de esas entrometidas, Naraku lo que quiero es saber por que me mandaste a llamar

-nana necesito que me ayudes

-¿Qué te ayude? Pero si tu eres más poderoso que yo, y además ya te enseñe todo lo que se, ¿que mas quieres?

-quiero traer de vuelta a Kikio

-aaaaaa con que es eso, pues mi niño tu sabes lo que necesitamos y lo difícil que es conseguirlo

-por que lo se te he mandado a llamar, necesito que me digas exactamente en que lugar esta el alma del destino

- todos saben que la familia del youkai llamado Seshoumaru la tiene

-si pero recuerdo que cuando niño me dijiste que esta puede tomar distintas formas desde una simple hoja hasta la mas impresionante espada, necesito saber que es lo que busco

-está bien –la anciana se concentro y creo una esfera de luz que parecía mostrar partes del castillo de Seshoumaru ella y las otras empezaron recitar un conjuro para invocar el alma del destino

-no puedo-dijo la vieja un poco agitada

-como que no puedes, inténtalo hasta que lo consigas

- no puedo decirte que forma tiene ni donde está ahora pero te puedo dar algo para que la identifiques- la anciana saco de un bolsillo en su vestido una espacie de bolsa y se la entrego- rocía tu espada con este polvo y cuando estés cerca del alma tu espada responderá al poder del alma

-¿segura que funcionará? –preguntó Naraku siendo pesimista

-Naraku querido dime una cosa, alguna vez te ha decepcionado tu nana

Seshoumaru ya estaba harto de su propia indecisión así que decidió buscar a Azura para hacerla su mujer de una vez por todas, entro a la habitación de Azura pero no la encontró ahí, busco por todos lados y no pudo hallarla, la impaciencia lo estaba consumiendo cuando se encontró con Lin pero él siguió su camino, ella noto su cara de disgusto y prefiriendo no molestarlo se dirigió a su habitación cuando vio a Yagami, este parecía estar esperándola

-Lin necesito que hablemos-dijo Yagami-será que me puedes acompañar al jardín del lado sur

-pero ese está muy apartado

-por eso mismo quiero que hablemos ahí, así nadie nos molestará

Lin acompaño a Yagami, por alguna razón su corazón latía muy rápido y ella no entendía o mejor dicho no quería creer el porque de esa reacción

-bien de que querías que habláramos-dijo Lin

-bueno la verdad no quería hablar de algo en especial solo deseaba estar un momento a solas contigo

-pero es que eres tonto o te haces, no ves la situación en la que nos encontramos

-si soy consiente de ella pero…

-pero nada, eres en verdad un idiota, será mejor que me vaya

Yagami la agarro de los brazos y la acerco a su pecho de tal forma que ella quedo cara a cara con él

-tu no te iras hasta que me escuches

-no tengo nada que hablar con usted y si no me suelta voy a gritar y el señor Seshoumaru vendrá a ponerlo en su sitio- dijo Lin bastante enojada

-pero yo puedo hacer algo para que tu no grites

Yagami beso a Lin, ella se opuso un poco pero al final se dejó llevar pues una parte de su ser deseaba probar sus labios, Yagami la alejo un poco de él esperando una cachetada o algo parecido pero Lin solo lo beso de nuevo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-gracias-dijo Lin

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Yagami bastante desconcertado

-por permitirme aprender a amar

Azura estaba con Ahome y Sango tomando un baño caliente muy relajada cuando empezó a escuchar voces, era como una especie de rezo o algo parecido que cada vez era mas intenso, la cabeza le dolía y sentía mareos, salió del agua y se desmayo, Ahome llamo a uno de los guardas para que la llevara a su habitación.

-Sango por favor trae un poco de té -dijo Ahome

-en seguida lo traigo-dijo Sango mientras salía de la habitación

-¡Que sucedió! –preguntaron Seshoumaru e Inuyasha al entrar en la habitación

-no se preocupen solo tuvo un desmayo pero ahora esta bien-le dijo Ahome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-¿que me sucedió?-pregunto Azura al despertar

-solo fue un desmayo no te preocupes –dijo Ahome

-aquí esta lo que me pediste Ahome-dijo Sango al entrar

-Azura por favor tomate esto para que te sientas mejor-dijo Ahome

-no les importaría si me quedo a solas con ella, no se preocupen me encargare de que se tome eso-dijo Sesho quitándole la taza de té a Ahome

Todos los demás salieron de la habitación y los dejaron solos

-ahora tómatelo-le dijo Seshoumaru con tono mandón

-sinceramente si no estas a gusto aquí es mejor que te vayas a fin de cuentas que no te necesito-dijo Azura mientras se tomaba el té – de verdad Seshoumaru esa falsa preocupación tuya me asombra

Seshoumaru se sentó al lado de Azura, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso

-tu eres lo único que en verdad me importa-dijo Seshoumaru en tono un poco tierno

-si es así porque me has tratado tan mal todos estos días

-por que eres mi perdición y al mismo tiempo mi salvación

-¿Cómo así?

- te amo tanto que no podría soportar que algo te pasara y trate de alejarme creyendo que así podría encontrar una forma de mantenerte a salvo pero…

-nadie me ordeno enamorarme de ti, nadie me indico como hacer para poder estar a tu lado, he hecho muchas cosas unas mas locas que otras pero las he hecho por una sola razón, te amo y nada ni nadie va hacer que deje de sentir esto, así que te pido que no pienses que necesito que me salves, ya lo hiciste al querer casarte conmigo, y así como decidiste eso yo he decidido pelear a tu lado, quiéralo o no pues antes de ser tu prometida soy una guerrera y eso nadie me lo podrá quitar

Seshoumaru beso a Azura con tal pasión que no quería que ese momento terminara pero se alejo de ella de forma rápida y se puso de pie, Azura quedó desconcertada

-¿que sucede?-pregunta ella

Seshoumaru no respondió y fue directo a la puerta, Azura lo cogió del brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella

-suéltame-dijo Seshoumaru

-no lo hare, hasta que me digas que sucede

-solo descansa-lo dijo sin mirarla a la cara

-pero como puedo descansar cuando quiero que te quedes esta noche conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Seshoumaru muy sorprendido- no juegues

-por favor, solo quédate esta noche- le susurro Azura al oído

Seshoumaru no pudo resistirse a tal suplica y tomando a Azura en sus brazos la llevo hasta la cama, Azura le quito la parte superior de su ropa dejándole el pecho al descubierto comenzó a besarlo mientras él terminaba de desvestirse, Sesho le quito el vestido y recorrió el cuerpo de Azura con sus manos desde su pecho hasta las piernas aun no podía creer que algo tan bello fuera suyo, ella se estremecía con cada beso y cada caricia estaba en un viaje hacia el cielo del cual no quería regresar, cuando Seshoumaru se disponía a hacerla su mujer se escucho a lo lejos una serie de fuertes explosiones, la guerra había comenzado interrumpiendo a los amantes.

Seshoumaru se paro inmediatamente de la cama

-lo lamento pero tendremos que terminar esto luego-dijo Seshoumaru mientras se vestía-(maldito Naraku ahora más que nunca quiero destruirte)

-no te preocupes, estar juntos será la mejor forma de celebrar nuestra victoria-dijo Azura con una gran sonrisa en los labios-por fa dame un segundo mientras me pongo algo

Seshoumaru se acerco a la ventana y vio el fuego que se levantaba a lo lejos, el atrevimiento de Naraku le hacia hervir la sangre pero el ver a Azura lo hacia realmente feliz, se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza

-hey que pasa –dijo Azura un poco desconcertada

-no es nada solo quería sentirte cerca-respondió Sesho-ya es hora de irnos

-si, espera-Azura saco sus dagas debajo de su almohada- ahora si podemos irnos

-vamos a tener que hacer ciertos cambios cuando nos casemos-dijo Sesho

-quien iba a pensar que tú el gran youkai también dice bobadas, y te quejas de tu hermano-dijo Azura mientras se dirigía a la puerta


	5. Chapter 5

**Este fic lo cree hace ya mucho tiempo y lo publique en el ya desaparecido grupo de Hotmail "el dominio de seshoumaru" este fue mi primer fic, por lo que lo atesoro mucho, lo encontré entre algunos archivos viejos y decidí publicarlo de nuevo , espero que a los que alguna vez lo leyeron les traiga buenos recuerdos y a los que recién lo van a conocer les agrade**

**Los personajes del anime-manga INUYASHA no me pertenecen los demás hacen parte de mi loca imaginación**

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 12

El ejercito de Naraku formado por monstruos de la mas baja ralea ya habían comenzado la guerra con un ataque a las aldeas cercanas al palacio, era un acto cobarde pero por ser de Naraku no sorprendió mucho, un tercio del ejercito del castillo se dirigió a enfrentar a los intrusos y defender los intereses de su amo.

Hakudochi, Rencotsu y Bancotsu acompañados de una parte de su ejército se encontraban a pocos metros del palacio

-Hakudoshi no crees que seria más fácil si destruimos todo envés de intentar meternos al castillo como vulgares ladrones-se quejo Bancotsu

-no hermano, no hay que ser tonto esta es la mejor manera de encontrar lo que quiere Naraku –expuso Rencotsu- debemos recordar el trato que hicimos con él y la recompensa, piensa que se nos recompensara muy bien

- pero a mi no me interesa lo que quiere Naraku, a mi me interesa es luchar y derramar sangre si hubiera sabido que esto lo harían así preferiría haberme quedado con las tropas destruyendo aldeas y tu Hakudochi ¿qué opinas? te interesa lo que piensa papi Naraku

-para nada Bancotsu, es mas tu plan suena mucho mejor y creo que los chicos piensan como tu- dijo Hakudoshi muy contento

-entonces ¡vamos a crear un poco de caos en este lugar!-grito Bancotsu

Hakudochi volteó a mi mirar a Rencotsu el cual estaba muy pensativo y le dijo- vienes o es que te da miedo que el inútil de Naraku te regañe

-argh no me molesten mejor vamos a destruir este cuchitril-expreso un poco aburrido Rencotsu

-así me gusta hermanito, disfruta de la emoción de destruir al enemigo-le dijo Bancotsu cogiéndolo de los hombros

Seshoumaru y compañía estaban preparándose para batallar cuando se escucho una fuerte explosión en el castillo provocada por Hakudochi y compañía

-¡Seshoumaru perro sarnoso sal de tu escondite o ya veras desgraciado!- gritaba Bancotsu

-cállate inmunda alimaña recuerda que éstas en mi casa -dijo Seshoumaru al aparecer ante ellos

-malditos como se atreven –gruñó Inuyasha

- miren quien esta aquí, el cachorrito Inuyasha, hace rato no te veía rata inmunda, oye ¿que tienes en la cara? Ja es una marca, que lindo es decir que ya te estas convirtiendo en un demonio de verdad, haber cachorrito demuéstrame que tanto has crecido y pelea maldita bestia- le dijo Bancotsu en tono de burla

- vas a ver Bancotsu después de que pelees conmigo no te van a quedar ganas de volver ni siquiera de blandir tu espada

Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero y con un viento cortante lanzó tan fuerte a Bancotsu que este calló en el jardín y se sorprendió mucho

-uuuuy como que se nos creció el cachorro pero ahora le mostrare quien es el amo-decía Bancotsu mientras se ponía de pie- bueno esta no es una fiesta privada así que chicos ¡a luchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

-¡SI!-gritaron lo soldados mientras se abalanzaban sobre Miroku y los demás

-¡no se queden ahí ataquen, ataquen, ataquen! Señorita Lin lleve a las mujeres al sótano y espere ahí hasta que vaya por usted -gritaba Jaken mientras quemaba a algunos monstruos con su bastón

-Enseguida señor-decía ella mientras iba a la cocina por las demás

-¡vamos muchachos ahí que demostrarle a estos malditos que somos su peor pesadilla!-gritaba Rihosan mientras combatía los monstruos

Hakudoshi se acercaba a Seshoumaru y le decía-bueno creo que te tocará pelear conmigo, hazte un favor date por vencido que de lo contrario estas muerto

-lo mismo te recomiendo cucaracha inmunda-dijo Seshoumaru mientras desfunda a Toukiji,

Mientras Bancotsu peleaba con Inuyasha, Hakudoshi con Seshoumaru y el ejército que los acompañaba entretenía a los demás, Rencotsu se dispuso a buscar el alma del destino cuando aparecieron las chicas

-Rencotsu maldito a donde crees que vas- pregunto Ahome apuntándole con una flecha

Rencotsu las vio y comenzó a acercarse a ellas-como esta señora Ahome, señora Sango que placer tan inesperado encontrar a un par de esposas y madres en un lugar como este –se detuvo y se fijo en Azura, la miro de arriba abajo sin siquiera parpadear-y díganme quien es la hermosa criatura, niña por favor dime tu nombre y te hare mi esposa

-lo siento pero no creo que ninguna mujer de este mundo este tan loca como para querer ser tu esposa, la verdad es que a mi parecer eres muy feo además te ves medio flaco y debilucho, y para colmo de males no creo que seas fuerte.

Ahome y Sango se cubrieron sus bocas con las manos para disimular las ganas de reírse que esto les causaba

-ven chiquita y te demuestro que tan fuerte puedo ser-tomo a Asura por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si e intento besarla pero ella le regaló un puño en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder

- ven "chiquito", levántate y demuéstrame que si eres un hombre

Rencotsu la miraba con odio mientras se tocaba la mejilla-vas a ver maldita, espero que te gusten los viajes largos y solo de ida pues ahora te voy a enviar al infierno-dijo esto sacó un explosivo lo encendió y lo lanzó hacia donde se encontraban las chicas, ellas alcanzaron a tirarse al suelo y el explosivo hizo un gran agujero en la pared, todas atravesaron por ahí llegando al jardín donde Inuyasha y Bancotsu luchaban, Rencotsu lanzo otro explosivo pero este cayo cerca de Bancotsu, lanzándolo por los aires

-¡idiota de parte de quien demonios estas!-Gritaba Bancotsu

-¡perdóname hermano fue solo un accidente no volverá a ocurrir!, Vieron lo que pasa por su culpa malditas, las mataré sin piedad- y lanzo otro ataque pero esta vez con explosivos mas potentes, Ahome le hirió un brazo con una de sus flechas él perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo Sango logró alejar el explosivo con su boomerang haciendo que estallara en el cielo, Rencotsu quedó muy mal herido por la flecha pero logró ponerse de pie y contraatacar, esta vez el explosivo cayó muy cerca a ellas lanzándolas muy lejos, Rencotsu se sentía muy satisfecho por su obra pero cuando vio que Azura se levantaba quiso repetir su proeza pero Azura logró tomar el arco de Ahome y dispar una ráfaga de flechas espirituales, estas impactaron a Rencotsu produciéndole múltiples heridas, su grito de dolor fue tan fuerte que alerto a Bancotsu

-¡hermano resiste!-grito Bancotsu al ver lo que sucedía

-a donde crees que vas idiota tu me servirás de juguete hasta que yo me canse- le dijo Inuyasha en un tono cruel y frio que parecería que era Seshoumaru y no Inuyasha el que hablaba

Bancotsu noto la diferencia en la forma de pelear y de actuar de Inuyasha comparada con la de otras veces que se habían enfrentado pero aun así no le prestó mucho cuidado y trataba de apartarse de él pero Inuyasha no se lo permitía

- no molestes imbécil, no ves que debo ayudar a mi hermano antes que esas perras lo maten

-cuidado con lo que dices insecto que una de esas supuestas perras es mi esposa-lo dijo muy irritado

Bancotsu golpeo el suelo haciendo que mucha tierra y rocas golpearan a Inuyasha, esta distracción le dio tiempo para auxiliar a su hermano, ataco a las chiscas creando una corriente de aire muy potente que las hizo salir por los cielos y caer muy lejos.

-hermano te ayudare a escapar-dijo Bancotsu mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- ¿y que pasará con Hakudoshi?-pregunto Rencotsu

-ese está ya lo bastante grandecito como para requerir niñera y además es el hijo de Naraku que malo le podría pasar

Dicho esto se vio como Hakudoshi salió por los aires estrellándose contra un árbol con tanta fuerza que el árbol se partió

A Bancotsu y a Rencotsu se le abrieron los ojos al punto de desorbitarse, no podían creer que ese chiquillo problemático hubiera salido volando como una hoja al viento

-me las pagaras perro sarnoso, ¡ya lo veras maldito!- gritaba Hakudoshi

Cuando Hakudoshi se ponía de pie un aura extraña se sintió en el aire, era Naraku

-por fin apareció la rata mayor-dijo Inuyasha poniendo a colmillo sagrado en su hombro

-hace mucho no te veía Inuyasha-dijo Naraku al descender en un campo de fuerza

-hace mucho esperábamos que aparecieras Naraku-dijo Seshoumaru

-aaaaaa señor Seshoumaru usted tan impresionante como siempre, se puede ver que eres mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez que nos vimos, lo digo por lo mal trecho que dejaste a Hakudoshi

-¡no estoy mal trecho Naraku!-replico Hakudoshi

-¡CALLATE ¡-grito Naraku dejando petrificado a Hakudoshi

-que haces aquí Naraku, pensé que no te gustaba dar la cara y si que menos ensuciarte las manos-preguntó Inuyasha

-pues vine a ver la muerte del ser mas despreciable y su maldita familia

-pero Naraku-dijo Inuyasha-no te hubieras molestada tanto, tu bien sabes que no me podrás matar tan fácil aunque tu lo quieras, hasta donde sé, las cosas no funcionan así

-en parte tienes razón las cosas no funcionan así, pero con lo de ser despreciable me refería a tu hermano, aunque si te esfuerzas un poco tal vez logres que te desprecie mucho más, pero bueno por lo que alcanzo a apreciar ustedes han derrotado a todos mis hombres y a mis comandantes eso quiere decir que esta vez han ganado y yo soy un buen perdedor, acepto mis derrotas y…

La espada de Naraku comenzó a brillar de pronto (el alma esta cerca, debo hallarla) Naraku miraba a todos lados pero no podía adivinar lo que podía ser el alma hasta que se percato de algo (cuando cambie de posición la espada empezó a brillar pero lo único que esta en este lado es… ¡ellas!, una de ellas tiene el alma pero ¿como saber cual?)

-bueno Naraku te rendirás o pelearas decide de una buena vez -dijo Inuyasha

-pues…como ya lo dije…habéis derrotado a mis mejores hombres lo mejor es que me marche, con su permiso y lucharemos luego, eso se los prometo-de Naraku salieron varios tentáculos con los que recogió a sus comandantes y creo una nube de veneno como distracción para poder huir.

Cuando Naraku y sus secuaces desaparecieron los soldados del castillo gritaron de alegría pues Naraku había huido como la rata que es

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Seshoumaru algo enojado dejando a todos quietos y callados – aun no es tiempo de celebrar idiotas, cuando veamos a Naraku pidiendo clemencia celebraremos nuestra victoria no antes, sin embargo-hizo una pausa y paseo su mirada por todo lo que fue el campo de batalla-no puedo negar que se lucieron, me alegra saber que estoy rodeado de guerreros de verdad- dio la vuelta y se fue

Todos quedaron sin habla, Jaken fue el más sorprendido pues aunque adora la forma ruda de tratar a los demás de su amo, se sintió lleno de valor y felicidad lo cual lo demostró con una gran sonrisa, los demás soldados sintieron lo mismo pero lo demostraron gritando muy fuerte ¡larga vida al gran youkai Seshoumaru!.

Jaken miró a su alrededor y aunque el palacio estaba en muy mal estado la atmosfera que reinante era muy tranquila, caminó hacia el lugar donde Seshoumaru estaba, respiró profundamente, miró a lo soldados y…

-¡a ver parranda de vagos creen que estamos de vacaciones o están esperando a que un carruaje los recoja, sirvan para algo, atiendan a los heridos o vayan por un doctor, recojan esos escombros y por favor que alguien saque a las mujeres del sótano antes que les de claustrofobia!

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 13

Miroku fue a buscar a Sango, pues él le había sugerido tanto a ella como a las demás que si llegase a suceder algo deberían quedarse en las habitaciones o en el sótano con las demás mujeres del palacio, pero como era lógico su Sango no había cumplido el trato. Su corazón latía muy fuerte como desesperado pues había escuchado las fuertes explosiones pero los monstruos no le habían dado tiempo ni espacio para poder ver que sucedía, aunque él sabia que su esposa era demasiado fuerte y testaruda como para permitir que la mataran y además estaba con Ahome ¿Qué mal le podría suceder? Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se tranquilizaba un poco

Sango lo vio primero y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y los dos fueron a parar al suelo, ella lo beso con toda la pasión y la ternura que tenia su corazón, se puede decir que fue un soborno pues ella sabia muy bien que él estaba enojado.

-rompiste tu palabra

-pero amor tu sabes que yo…

-si ya lo se, eres así y no podré cambiarte ni siquiera con un hechizo

-sabes algo, me alegra que te hallas preocupado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso demuestra que me quieres mucho-y le dio otro beso aun más apasionado que él primero

Ahome por su parte buscaba a Inuyasha con la mirada pues hacia poco estaba en su rango de visión pero ¿y ahora donde esta? Se preguntaba ella, Inuyasha ahora se encontraba a sus espaldas, la tomo de la cintura, la giro la atrajo hacia si y la beso de la forma apasionada que él sabía hacerlo y que a ella le encantaba

-no estas herido ¿verdad?

-ummm, pueess no que yo sepa

-eres un tonto

-y tu una tonta al ser mi esposa-la atrajo aun más hacia si y la abrazo muy pero muy fuerte

-Inu-ya-sha me estas ahogando

-lo siento querida no era mi intensión ^_^ yo solo…

-si ya lo se, yo también te quiero, pero por ahora acompáñame a ver como están los demás

Azura prefirió irse a su habitación aunque lo que en verdad deseaba era buscar a Seshoumaru besarlo o hacerle algo por el estilo pero se sentía extraña, confundida y lo mas extraño por primera vez se sentía cansada, algo en su interior le decía que las cosas estaban por cambiar. Se acostó en la cama boca arriba y cerró los ojos, su mente viajaba entre recuerdos del pasado e imágenes de dudosa procedencia que la intranquilizaban mucho más.

-muy pronto comenzara todo (aunque no lo quiera)

-de que hablas-preguntó Seshoumaru desde la puerta

Azura abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama para poder verlo a la cara

-¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí?

-no hace mucho, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que va a comenzar?

-puesss… la hora de darle a Naraku lo que se merece, que otra cosa si no eso

-ummm, ya veo

-bueno y dime ¿a que viniste?

-necesito que me acompañes

-¿y como a donde se supone que vamos?

-no hagas preguntas y ven conmigo

Se internaron en lo profundo del bosque, la noche estaba oscura y fría

-parece que va a llover-dijo Azura mientras miraba el cielo-creo que deberíamos regresar

Seshoumaru siguió caminando sin contestar, cada vez se adentraban más en lo profundo del bosque

-¿a donde vamos?, ¿falta mucho? ¿Por que no me dices nada?

-llegamos

-pero a donde, yo no veo nada

Seshoumaru se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano y la guio hacia la oscuridad, Azura sintió que atravesaba algo como un campo de fuerza, y al pasar al otro lado vio algo hermoso

-este es mi secreto y ahora lo comparto contigo

Azura quedo sorprendida, el secreto de Seshoumaru era un jardín hermoso pero lo sorprendente eran las flores pues estas producían una luz que iluminaba todo el lugar y su aroma era muy dulce

-que hermosas, ¿que clase de flores son estas?

-se les llama flor de luz perpetua y creo que la razón es obvia

Azura se agacho e intento coger una flor pero esta desapareció

-jajaja, no vas a poder hacerlo de esa manera-dijo Seshoumaru mientras se agachaba

-oh perpetua amante del destino permíteme recogerte para que sirvas adorno a mi dulce amada- y recogió la flor cual si fuera una simple margarita y la coloco en la cabeza de Azura se acerco para besarla pero se alejo y comenzó a caminar

-ya es hora de irnos

-pero por que, por favor quedémonos un poco mas,

Seshoumaru siguió caminando y Azura no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo, Seshoumaru miro al cielo y apuro el paso, de pronto se escucho un fuerte trueno y se desató un fuerte tormenta Sesho y Azura se refugiaron en una cueva, ambos estaban mojados y Azura estaba temblando

-que tienes-pregunto Seshoumaru

-nada yo solo- se escucho un fuerte trueno y sin querer Azura grito y comenzó a temblar de nuevo

-jajaja quien iba a pensar que la gran guerrera le teme a los truenos

-no es pecado temerle a algo

Volvió a tronar y Azura cubrió su rostro con sus rodillas y comenzó a temblar, Seshoumaru se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-ya ya todo esta bien, mientras este yo aquí nada ni nadie te dañará

Azura abrazo a Seshoumaru tan fuerte como pudo, Seshoumaru sentía la gran responsabilidad de protegerla, le levanto el rostro y la beso, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo de ella y a recorrerla con ternura, noto que en sus brazos Azura se tranquilizaba y era algo que le gustaba, el corazón de Azura se aceleraba cada vez que las manos fuertes y cálidas de Seshoumaru recorrían su cuerpo era una sensación extraña pero placentera , en ese momento ella lo deseaba y él a ella, sus deseos eran tan fuertes que colisionaron y se fundieron llevando sus cuerpos al suelo dándole inicio y rienda suelta a su pasión, sus ropas fueron un problema fácil de superar que sirvieron mas tendidas en el suelo para dar a sus dueños comodidad , Seshoumaru lleno de besos a Azura llevándola a tener una respiración rápida y jadeante, las manos de ella jugueteaban en el cuerpo de él subiendo y bajando sin rumbo fijo solo el deseo de explorar y conquistar un mundo nuevo para ella, aunque la tormenta afuera de la cueva rujia fuerte y majestuosa los sensibles oído de Seshoumaru no escuchaba nada aparte del corazón de Azura, un suave queja salió de los labios de Azura pero fue sellada por los besos de Seshoumaru quien entraba cada vez más y más en su ser llevándola a éxtasis sin igual, ahora el uno le pertenecía al otro sin condiciones y solo con el juramento de amarse eternamente.

Amaneció, la tormenta terminó y los amantes yacían el uno sobre el otro con una sonrisa en sus labios y las marcas de su amor en su cuerpo. Azura despertó primero y comenzó a observar a Seshoumaru, se veía tan tierno que ella no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acariciar su rostro hasta que él despertó

-hola-dijo ella

-hola, como estas-dijo el mientras pasaba su mano sobre el rostro de ella

-creo que ya es hora de regresar, se supone que tenemos una batalla por ganar

-si, lo se pero deseo estar contigo a solas un poco mas

-no te preocupes tendremos toda la vida para ello

Mientras en el palacio Jaken estaba a punto de volverse loco y enloquecer a los demás

-que tal si lo han capturados los monstruos de Naraku, o si se callo por un barranco o si fue sellado por alguna sacerdotisa o si…

-aaaaaa ya cállate, eres realmente desesperante, mi hermano esta bien es el youkai mas fuerte del mundo y nada malo le puede pasar, así que deja de molestar y cálmate

-miren hay vienen- dijo Lin que estaba en la ventana

Seshoumaru y Azura llegaron, todos los esperaban pues estaban muy preocupados y habían pensado lo peor cuando no regresaron en la noche.

-amo bonito como se atreve a no regresar en la noche

-señor Seshoumaru ¿esta bien, por que no regresó anoche?

-no regrese por que estaba lloviendo y preferí que era mejor resguardarnos en una cueva

-que bueno que ya regresaste hermano ahora si podremos partir a darle a Naraku…lo que… se merece

Jaken e Inuyasha se quedaron mirando a Azura con mucho detenimiento y de pronto Jaken abrió los ojos hasta el punto casi desorbitado

-¡señor Seshoumaru no podía esperarse un poco, no sé, hasta después de la boda!

Seshoumaru le regalo a Jaken una de esas miradas que fulminan

-Jaken no te enojes eso era algo inevitable mas temprano que tarde iba a pasar

-pero…amo bonito… y tu niña ¡como fuiste capas de embaucar a mi amo bonito, eres una mala influencia eres una…!

-¡CALLATE JAKEN!- grito Seshoumaru

-disculpe señorita Ahome usted me podría explicar lo que sucede-pregunto Lin con cierta intriga pues no entendía el motivo de la discusión

-lo que pasa es que…bueno, es que…

-lo que pasa es que Azura ahora es la mujer de Seshoumaru-dijo Miroku el ver que Ahome no podía

-pero… por que lo dicen

-pues mira Inuyasha y Jaken percibieron las marcas que dejó Seshoumaru en el cuerpo de Azura –dice Ahome tomando el hombro de Lin

-¿marcas? Yo no veo nada

-es que no son un como un rasguño, lo que pasa es que Seshoumaru a dejado su aroma en el cuerpo de Azura

-y dígame ¿usted puede percibirlo?

-pues un poco, desde que mi cuerpo absorbió la perla de la familia de Inuyasha mis sentidos se han agudizado un poco pero cuando estuve en embarazo fue una locura-dijo Ahome tratando de sonar divertida

-aaaaaa ya veo, así que ahora hay que decirle señora Azura, jiji esto será raro los primeros días

-si eso creo- dijo Ahome mientras miraba a la pareja

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 14

Después de su pésima incursión al palacio de Seshoumaru Hakudoshi y compañía tenían más problemas de los que algún día pudieron haber deseado pues Naraku estaba furioso y no tenía ninguna intensión de calmarse, toda la noche fueron maltratados y golpeados por Naraku hasta casi matarlos, Solo la tardía intervención de la nana les salvo la vida.

Ya había amanecido y Naraku aun discutía con su nana por lo sucedido.

-estúpidos, como se les ocurrió hacerme esto, mi victoria seria plena si se hubieran apegado al plan original pero nooo los niños tenían que probar su valor y con ello ¡echar a perder todo por lo que me he esforzado! debería destruirlos a todos-gritaba Naraku furioso

-cálmate mi niño que no todo esta perdido, ya sabes donde esta el alma no, eso es lo más importante- dijo la nana acercándose a Naraku-además se de alguien muy cercano a ti que nos puede ayudar

-¿de que hablas nana? ¿Quién podría ayudarme?

-hay Naraku ya entiendo por que tus hijos se refieren a ti por tu nombre y no te demuestran respeto, eres un fiasco como padre ya que ni siquiera sabes lo que son capaces de hacer tus propios hijos

-pero si Hakudoshi y Kagura me ha fallado no veo como ellos me podrían ayudar

-uyyyyyyy no eres mas tonto por que no estas mas grande, Kana mi niña ven aquí

-si nana que deseas- dijo Kana mientras pasaba a través de la pared como si fuera un fantasma

-mi niña quiero que me muestres quien es la portadora del alma del destino

El espejo de Kana comenzó a mostrar ciertas imágenes del castillo de Seshoumaru hasta que llego la imagen de una chica

-¡ella tiene el alma! –dijo Naraku muy complacido

-pero percibo algo muy extraño en ella -dijo Kana

-¿extraño? Que quieres decir con eso Kana, explícate que me estas impacientando y tu sabes lo que sucede si me pongo impaciente

-no hay necesidad de que me amenaces Naraku, ella tiene un aura extraña pero a de ser por el hecho de poseer el alma

-bueno mi pequeña ahora que sabemos quien es ve al castillo y tráela a mi

-no va hacer necesario- y sin decir mas se desvaneció en el aire

Mientras Naraku y las dos mujeres hablaban Seshoumaru y sus aliados llegaron al castillo de Naraku sin ser detectados gracias a las habilidades de los ninjas de la zona este, el plan que había surtido efecto hasta el momento consistía en intentar llegar al interior del castillo de Naraku sin ser detectados pero las ganas de pelear fueron superiores a la prudencia de Inuyasha quien usando el viento cortante hizo un gran agujero en una de las paredes del palacio, ni Seshoumaru ni ningún otro dijo nada pues todo pensaban hacer lo mismo pero Inuyasha tomo la delantera.

Al escuchar el ruido Naraku y los suyos salieron al patio a "recibir a las visitas"

-Ya era hora que llegara señor Seshoumaru pensé que no nos iba a honrar con su presencia, ¿a que debemos su demora?

-Pues te estábamos dando tiempo para que te despidieras de este mundo-respondió Inuyasha (como cosa rara en él)

-aaaaaaaa Inuyasha como veo que tienes muchas ganas de morir te voy a dar tu merecido- dijo esto y se lanzo al ataque

La batalla comenzó y fue muy reñida pero aunque los monstruos de Naraku eran muchos el grupo que acompañaba a Seshoumaru era muy poderosos, Naraku por su parte luchaba con Inuyasha y Seshoumaru a la vez, estaba esquivando los ataques y buscando una oportunidad para escaparse pero de pronto vio algo que lo distrajo, una guerrera, era Azura, la chica que Kana le había mostrado en el espejo, esta era una oportunidad que el debía aprovechar, así que creo una nube de veneno y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Azura pero Seshoumaru le propinó un golpe que impidió su avance.

-a donde crees que vas- dijo Seshoumaru

-es un asunto privado, así que no te metas perro

-pues mira Naraku que si tu plan incluye lastimar a mi mujer yo debo intervenir inmediatamente

-¿tu mujer?, así que el gusto por otras especies es de familia, vaya vaya quien lo diría del gran Seshoumaru, bueno que sea tu mujer no es de mi interés pero si se algo, tu no me podrás detener

-si quieres intentarlo de nuevo no te culpo pero te lo advierto no podrás llegar a ella sin importar cual sea tu plan

Ahora la guerra era entre ellos dos Seshoumaru Vs Naraku ¡pelea de titanes!, como siempre Naraku intento hacer trampas pero Sesho pudo con todo lo que se le lanzó, un golpe iba era esquivado y otra venia, así se la pasaron un rato hasta que Sesho hizo flaquear a Naraku y este cayo al suelo Sesho intento dar un golpe final pero como era de suponerse Naraku creo una nube de veneno y escapo, sus hombres al ver esto hicieron lo mismo, pero mientras la batalla se daba Kana observo cada uno de los movimientos de Azura y descubrió que era lo extraño que veía en Azura, ella no poseía el alma, Azura es el Alma del destino, ¿pero como podría ser?¿no que el alma se escondía dentro de joyas u armas? ¿Qué había afectado al poder para que se ocultara dentro de un ser vivo? Estas y miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Kana, pero esto en vez de preocuparla le parecía mas emocionante, tenia tantas preguntas y solo había dos lugares a donde podría ir por respuestas: La propia Azura y la nana pero por el momento la mas viable era la nana.


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen que haya demorado en publicar este fic, lo que sucedió es que el disco duro de mi PC paso a mejor vida y tuve que buscar en archivos que gracias al cielo había guardado en CDs este fic para continuarlo pues han de recordar que este fic lo escribí hace mucho pero deseo (en caso de que el nuevo disco duro espire) este en un lugar donde alguna persona pueda interesarse por el

Bueno no siendo más gracias a los que leen

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 15

Después de que Naraku abandonara el palacio Kana hizo lo único que en ese momento parecía razonable, ir a ver a la nana

-Necesito saber la verdad nana-dijo Kana un poco preocupada

-¿de qué verdad hablas mi niña?

-quiero saber que es en verdad el alma del destino o mejor porque está dentro de esa mujer

-ay mi niña para que entiendas lo que sucede debo explicarte algo primero, mira al igual que la perla de shikon el alma del destino guarda un gran poder pero se diferencian porque esta última tiene voluntad propia

-¿voluntad propia? A que te refieres nana

-mira se dice que el alma del destino tiene voluntad porque es ella la que elige a su dueño

-aun no logro entender nana

-ummm bueno te lo explicare de otra forma, se dice desde hace mucho que el alma está compuesta de los elementos de la naturaleza fuego, agua, aire, tierra y uno adicional

-¿un quinto elemento? Y cuál es ese

-pues no estoy segura pero se habla de que es el amor

-¿amor? Ay nana que tonterías dices

-pues no lo creo mi niña, si uno se pone a ver las anteriores encarnaciones del alma no suena tan tonto

- a ver explícate nana porque aun no entiendo nada

-he escuchado ciertas cosas que comentan los seres más antiguos, entre los cuales no estoy incluida por ser aún muy joven y bella ^_^

-(ay si como no, lo de joven y bella lo tuvo antes de que se extinguieran los dinosaurios)

- se dice que el alma del destino cambia de dueño cada cuanto lo cree necesario y se a estimado que lo hace aproximadamente cada 250 años pero lo más extraño o sorprendente desde el punto donde le mires es que al cambiar de dueño también cambia de elemento

-¿nana tu sabes en que reencarno la última vez?

-ummm… pues… déjame ver- la nana se fue hacia el escritorio y saco un cofre negro el cual contenía un pergamino muy viejo- mira en este pergamino está un registro de las cuatro últimas encarnaciones del alma del destino

-¿pero de donde lo sacaste?

-es una reliquia familiar ^_^, mira la primera de la que se tiene registro fue una perla llamada la lagrima marina, después la extraña espada del infierno negro que era del monstruo Ioruko también el árbol sabio de Okumo, sus frutos tiene la facultad de curar y su última reencarnación fue un ave kikuri que al poseer el gran poder termino convirtiéndose en un fénix o algo por el estilo ya no me acuerdo

-pero nana eso es imposible pues aves fénix hay muchas y árboles de Okumo no hay tantos pero es casi lo mismo y solo un alma hasta donde tengo entendido ¿o no?

- ay mi niña lo que sucede es que el alma del destino a parte de darle poder a su dueño también puede ser heredado por los hijos del dueño y además lo que sin dudas te dejara fría, el alma acumula experiencias y con cada reencarnación el poder del alma aumenta dicho en otras palabras la reencarnación siguiente es más poderosa que la anterior

- si el alma cambia de dueño cada 250 años y ya deben de haber pasado 4 encarnaciones cierto, es decir que esta niña tiene un poder de aproximadamente 1000 años de antigüedad, ¡no lo puedo creer!

- pues créelo mi niña, ja y te imaginas la cara que pondrá Naraku cuando se lo digas mi nena

-pues… la verdad es que yo no pienso decírselo, pues no por ahora

-¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir a tu padre?

-pues porque lo conozco más de lo que quisiera y se cómo reaccionará cuando se lo diga, además necesito confirmar algo antes de hacer cualquier cosa

-pues mi niña sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer cuenta con mi incondicional apoyo

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 16

Han pasado meses desde la última vez que se supo algo de Naraku y compañía, Seshoumaru y su grupo lo buscan por todos lados pero nadie da con su paradero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, los generales del este y oeste han decidido regresar a sus lugares para ver qué información podían obtener pero Inuyasha y Yagami decidieron quedarse un poco más en casa de Seshoumaru.

-todos los ninjas están buscando a Naraku en distintas regiones pero nadie da con su paradero, esto es muy sospechoso- dijo Inuyasha un poco preocupado

-lo preocupante no es que no lo encontremos es que truco sucio estará preparando para su regreso- dijo Miroku

-esa es la razón por la que debemos estar preparados para lo peor pues no sabremos cuando atacará, hay que tener un plan de emergencia por si algo se presenta no lo cree así señor Seshoumaru-decía Yagami mientras observaba un mapa de los límites del reino

-por mi está bien lo que decidan hacer, lo único que espero es que con ello pueda destruir al estúpido de Naraku-dijo Seshoumaru mostrando total indiferencia

Ahome se dirigía a su habitación cuando escucho un ruido en la alcoba de Azura, al entrar vio que Azura estaba sentada en el suelo un poco desorientada

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te paso?-preguntó Ahome

-nada, nada solo estoy un poco mareada y se me fueron las luces pero ya pasó-respondió Azura poniéndose de pie

-ay no-dijo Ahome un poco preocupada

-¿qué significa ese ay no?

-ven Azura, acuéstate un rato y yo te traeré un poco de agua

Ahome salió deprisa hacia su habitación y buscaba algo por todos lados con algo de prisa, en eso entraron Sango y Lin

-¿Qué buscas Ahome?- preguntó Sango al verla

-ya lo encontré- dijo Ahome cuando saco de una maleta una caja pequeña- Lin necesito que busques un poco de té y lo lleves a la habitación de Azura ahí te esperamos y tu Sango ven conmigo

Sango y Ahome entraron a la habitación de Azura y esta estaba sentada en el borde de la cama

-¿aun te sientes mal?- preguntó Ahome

-si un poco pero no creo que sea nada- respondió Azura con una leve sonrisa

- y que tienes-preguntó Sango

-sólo un poco de mareos y hace un poco vomite

-y desde hace cuánto estas así- pregunto Ahome aún más preocupada

-no lo sé, desde ayer o antes no lo recuerdo

-Ahome estás pensando lo mismo que yo –dijo Sango mirando a Ahome

-me temo que si Sango, Azura dime algo y espero que puedas contestármelo

-si claro lo que sea-respondió Azura sin entender que pasaba

-cuando fue la última vez que tu… que tu… que tu hiciste el amor con Seshoumaru -Ahome se puso roja al preguntar

-¡eso no te importa!-respondió Azura enojada

-en este momento si nos importa-dijo Sango en un tono no muy amigable

-sí y como por que?

-porque creemos que tal vez puedas estar embarazada

Lin que acababa de entrar al escuchar eso no pudo evitar dejar que la puerta se cerrara de forma brusca tras ella haciendo evidente su presencia

-¿embarazada? No eso es… oh no- decía Azura mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos

-mira he traído esto, es de mi época es un aprueba de embarazo, con ella sabremos si estas o no embarazada

Azura tomo la caja, Ahome le explico que hacer y se dirigió al baño, pasaron 5 minutos pero ella no salía

-Azura que sucede porque no sales- dijo Ahome desde la puerta del baño

Azura salió y le paso la prueba a Ahome, ella la miro y con un grito de felicidad lo confirmo

-vas a ser mamá que alegría-Ahome le dio un fuerte abrazo a Azura

-que dicha señorita Azura el señor Seshoumaru se pondrá muy contento cuando se lo digamos - dijo Lin

-¡NO! No quiero que se lo digan, no por ahora- dijo Azura un poco triste

-pero él tiene derecho a saberlo y además no creo que puedas ocultárselo por mucho recuerda que él es muy inteligente, además los sentidos de él son superiores a los de cualquiera y notara tus cambios- comento Ahome

-como así, que tiene que ver eso- pregunto Azura

-lo que pasa Azura es que en el caso de Ahome el que se dio cuenta de su embarazo fue Inuyasha –contesto Sango

-fue el señor Inuyasha ¿y cómo le hizo?- pregunto Lin con gran interés

-la verdad es que él me dijo que mi aroma había cambiado y que ese aroma lo había notado una vez en una mujer en embarazo entonces él solo lo asocio, yo no le creí ni media pero cuando fui a mi época lo primero que hice fue ir al doctor y si señor yo tenía 2 meses de embarazo y lo chistoso es que solo faltaban 2 semanas para que nos casáramos - dijo Ahome

-como que me suena esa tonada, la única diferencia es que tú ya estabas a días de tu boda, yo no estoy segura de que Seshoumaru todavía piense en ello y además con todo lo que ha pasado no sé cómo ira a reaccionar, me aterra pensar que rechace al bebé o a ambos, la verdad es que por primera vez tengo miedo- dijo Azura en un tono un poco triste

-no te preocupes -dijo Sango abrazando a Azura- algo que he descubierto tanto en Inuyasha como en Seshoumaru es lo importante que es la familia para ellos y el amor que Seshoumaru te tiene es una gran garantía de que tú y el bebé van a estar bien ya lo veras

-si pero…no lo sé- respondió Azura

-déjame decirte algo Azura, el señor Seshoumaru puede ser todo lo que tú quieras pero es muy tierno con los que quiere y además le gustan los niños aunque lo niega y no es por nada pero yo soy una muestra de ello, si no hubiera sido por él yo estaría muerta, así que deja de temer y mejor celebremos por el nacimiento del próximo gran youkai-dijo Lin con cierto entusiasmo

-hanyou, será un hanyou-dijo Azura algo triste

-como sea lo único importante es que será un gran guerrero como sus padres -dijo Ahome

Todas se quedaron hablando, riendo y celebrando por el bebé que está por venir.

Ya en la tarde Yagami estaba en el salón esperando a Lin, necesitaba verla y hablar de algo muy importante

-lamento haberte hecho esperar es que estaba con las chicas y se me pasó el tiempo- dijo Lin al llegar

-no hay problema tu sabes que yo te esperaría toda lo eternidad de ser necesario- respondió Yagami acariciándole el rostro

-bueno y de que querías hablarme

-bueno aquí voy

Yagami se arrodilló frente a Lin y la tomo de la mano

- Lin deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado sin importar nada más que hacerte feliz ¿quieres ser mi esposa por toda la eternidad?

Lin no podía pronunciar palabra estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarlo

-¡SI! Si si si si quiero ser tu esposa por toda la eternidad pero…

-que sucede mi amor

-deberás pedir mi mano en matrimonio al señor Seshoumaru

-está bien, vamos de una vez

-¿¡que!

Yagami se llevó a Lin de la mano hacia el estudio donde estaba Seshoumaru e Inuyasha

-señor Seshoumaru-dijo Yagami al entrar

-que quieres

-necesito o más bien quiero que me dé el permiso de casarme con la hermosa Lin, ya que usted ha sido como un padre para ella es necesario que nos dé su aprobación

-pues si Lin lo desea yo no tengo por qué oponerme pero… -Seshoumaru se acercó a Yagami y lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared- si llegas a lastimarla o a hacerla infeliz tan siquiera un poco te las veras conmigo ¿esta entendido?

-si señor-dijo Yagami con dificultad por la falta de aire

-así está bien-dijo esto y soltó a Yagami

-Yagami amigo ¡bienvenido a la familia! – dijo Inuyasha en un tono un poco burlón

Lin se acercó a Seshoumaru y lo abrazo y este le correspondió, cosa que se le hizo raro a más de uno

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 17

Esa noche como había pasado noches atrás Yagami escucho una voz que lo llamaba él ya sabía quién era y que deseaba.

-ya era hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo la voz

-que quieres ahora Kana- respondió Yagami algo aburrido

-vine a decirte algo muy importante Yagami

-sí que cosa porque lo anterior no ha servido de mucho, hemos encontrado solo tropas de Naraku pero no a él

-pues ahí si te fregaste pues yo no sé dónde está, esos lugares son los únicos escondites que le conozco pero bueno yo no vine a hablar de ese señor

-entonces de que

-de algo más importante

-sí que es más importante que el paradero de Naraku

-pues saber quien posee o más bien quien es el alma del destino

-haber habla rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo

-pues lo que descubrí es que alguien muy cercano a Seshoumaru la posee

- si, a ver quien

-la chica que se llama Azura

-¿¡que! Eso es imposible, estas bromeando

-no es una broma ella es la encarnación del alma del destino y lo peor de todo es que ese poder está dormido en su interior esperando a ser liberado

-(ya veo, eso explica su fuerza y su gran destreza en batalla) hay algo más que debas decirme

-pues…si hay algo, si Azura llega a ser madre sus hijos serán muy poderoso solo por la parte de ella pero imagínate si los tiene con Seshoumaru el youkai más poderoso, podes siquiera imaginar el alcance que lograrían tener ese niños

-serian invencibles

-bueno no siendo más me voy que tengas una agradable noche- diciendo esto desapareció en la oscuridad

Esa noche Yagami no pudo dormir en su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez la conversación tenida con Kana pero lo peor era que él era el encargado de decírselo

A la mañana siguiente Yagami se dirigía al estudio a reunirse con Seshoumaru e Inuyasha como hacían todos los días después del desayuno pero esta vez Azura y las chicas también se dirigían a el estudio, Lin al ver a Yagami lo abrazo y lo beso en la boca, ellos iban a entrar pero Jaken y Shippo retuvieron a Yagami

-que quieren

-queremos que le diga la verdad al amo Seshoumaru- dijo Jaken

-si es mejor que le digas lo de Azura o se lo diremos nosotros- continuo Shippo

-¿cómo es que? ¡Me estaban espiando!

-pues fíjate que si

-es cierto que te seguimos pero en mi caso fue un accidente yo vi salir al sapo este y decidí seguirlo y escuche todo sobre Azura así que si tu no le dice a Seshoumaru lo haremos nosotros

Los tres entraron pero ellas ya no estaban

-y las chicas-pregunto Yagami

-a solo vinieron a informarnos que van a traer a los niños, llegan en la tarde

-a que bien porque hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes en especial con el señor Seshoumaru

- que tienes que decirme

-pues alguien que es de gran confianza me dijo quien tiene o más bien es el alma del destino

-es?-pregunto Inuyasha

-si Azura es la reencarnación del alma del destino

-que estupidez está diciendo –dijo Seshoumaru

-pero si es la verdad

-eso es imposible- de pronto Seshoumaru se da una palmada en la mejilla y cae el anciano Mioga

-anciano Mioga ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Inuyasha a lo que lo vio

-amo Inuyasha que bueno es verlo y a usted también amo Seshoumaru y déjeme decirle que su sangre sigue como siempre muy chabroshita ^_^

-que haces aquí -pregunto Seshoumaru

-pues mis señores lo que dice el joven Yagami es cierto la señorita Azura es la que tiene dentro de su ser el impresionante poder del alma del destino

-pero eso no es posible – agrego Seshoumaru

-pues déjeme explicarle amo, sus antepasados habían capturado el alma del destino y al pasar 250 años esta ave murió y con ello el alma se transfirió a otro ser que fuera un digno representante del siguiente elemento

-¿ave? ¿Elemento? De qué demonios hablas Mioga la verdad es que no entiendo nada- dijo Inuyasha

-hay amo Inuyasha usted hasta con la perla lunar en su interior sigue tan tonto, a ver y le explico, la perla encarna en 5 elementos…

Mioga les explico lo mismo que la nana a Kana

-es decir que Azura es la última encarnación-dijo Inuyasha

-pues por el momento, no sabemos cuánto le falta para que busque otro dueño-dijo Yagami sin quitarle la mirada a Seshoumaru

-el alma solo cambio de dueño hace 18 años es decir que aún le quedan muchos años con Azura, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa

-que te preocupa anciano Mioga-pregunto Shippo

-pues si ella llega a quedar en embarazo antes de que despierte su poder será muy fácil para sus enemigos robarle el poder o en su defecto matar al bebé

-y como puede liberar sus poderes –preguntó Seshoumaru

-con una poción que por suerte yo se preparar ^_^, pero sus ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir y la preparación también se tarda un poco dicho en otras palabras me tardaré dos meses en esto

-Jaken ve con la pulga y preparen la poción de inmediato no tenemos tiempo que perder

-este y si ella ya estuviera en cinta ¿eso afectaría al bebé?-pregunto Inuyasha

-no, pues no creo a lo mejor y le hace bien

-como sea ve y prepárala no te tardes –dijo Seshoumaru un poco irritado

Ya era de noche cuando las chicas regresaron con los niños y los chicos las estaban esperando, Seshoumaru con impaciencia se acercó a Azura con una mirada fría

-por cuanto tiempo me lo pensabas ocultar-dijo Seshoumaru un poco enojado

Azura quedo fría volteo a mirar a las chicas buscando una explicación pero todas hicieron gestos negando haber dicho algo

-pues yo…te lo pensaba decir hoy –dijo Azura un poco asustada

-no pensé que fueras capaz de ocultarme algo tan importante –dijo Seshoumaru al acercarse más a Azura

-lo sé, lo sé yo solo tenía miedo y no sabía cómo reaccionarias y además recién me entere ayer ¡que esperabas!

-pues lo lógico era que fueras a mí a decírmelo pero preferiste decírselo a ellas, es que no me tienes confianza o que

-pues no espere que te fueras a poner así de histérico solo con saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, tenía la esperanza de que te alegraras un poco

Tanto Seshoumaru como los demás hombres quedaron fríos al escuchar a Azura

-¿qué? Que acabas de decir –preguntó un Seshoumaru muy sorprendido

-pues… oye que está pasando aquí, primero me haces reclamo y ahora pones cara de que no sabias

-lo que pasa señorita es que no sabíamos de su embarazo de lo que nos enteramos es que es usted la poseedora del legendario poder del alma del destino –explico Miroku

Todas las chicas quedaron con cara de "no te lo puedo creer" pero Azura no resistió y se desmayó, Seshoumaru la llevo inmediatamente a su habitación


	7. Chapter 7

_**Y seguimos con la historia**_

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part. 18

Azura aún no podía reponerse de las impresiones que se había llevado primero se entera que va a ser mamá y después que es la poseedora de un poder más grande que el de la perla de Shikon

-estas bien-preguntó Seshoumaru desde la puerta de la habitación

-si eso creo, pero gracias por preguntar ^_^ -respondió Azura que estaba aún en la cama

-en verdad no pensabas decírmelo –dijo Seshoumaru mientras se sentaba en la cama

-si te refieres a lo del alma discúlpame pero no lo sabia

-estoy hablando del bebé

-a eso -_- , si pensaba decírtelo pero aún no sabía cómo, a decir verdad me asustaba el hecho de que lo rechazaras

-como podaría rechazarlo si es mi hijo

-pero será un hanyou

-será mi hijo y eso es lo único que me importa –agrego Seshoumaru mientras le acariciaba el vientre

-eso espero Seshoumaru…en verdad eso espero- dijo Azura mientras colocaba su mano sobre la que Sesho tenía en su estomago

- aun no lo puedo creer

-¿qué cosa?

-que vamos a tener un hijo

-o hija, quien sabe

Mientras Seshoumaru y Azura estaban en la habitación hablando sobre su futuro, Inuyasha y Miroku disfrutaban de tener cerca nuevamente a sus hijos

-papi quien es más bonita Azura o mamá –pregunto Karin

-pues… déjame ver… creo… que…ummm-dijo Inuyasha muy pensativo

-pon mucha atención a lo que vas a decir Inuyasha ¬-¬ dijo Ahome

- mami tu sabes que mi papá siempre dirá que tú eres la más hermosa aunque cuando tú lo regañas él dice que eres tan mala como una bruja -dijo Kio

-ay hijo no ayudes tanto por favor –dijo Inuyasha con una risa nerviosa

-bueno niños si se van a dormir mañana les mostrare algo sorprendente que el señor Seshoumaru consiguió para ustedes tres – dijo Lin al acercarse a los niños

-¡viva regalos¡- gritaron los tres niños

-bueno ahora a dormir que ya esta tarde – dijo Ahome acercándose a los niños

-hasta mañana papi, hasta mañana mami, hasta mañana tía Sango, tío Miroku y tía Lin -dijo Karin y Kio

-hasta mañana mami, papi, tía Ahome, tía Lin y tío Inuyasha-dijo Takeshi

-jajaja niños con un simple hasta mañana vasta- dijo Inuyasha muerto de la risa

-¡hasta mañana!-gritaron los tres niños al unisonó

-ahora si Inuyasha como es eso de que soy tan mala como una bruja

-pero Ahome tu sabes cómo son los niños siempre inventando cuentos y eso

- que bien ahora llamas mentirosos a mis hijos Inuyasha ¡abajo!

Mientras tanto en el escondite de Naraku estaba Hakudoshi afilando sus armas cuando llego Kagura

-que haces lindura- dijo Kagura al acercarse a Hakudoshi

-lárgate

-uy que genio

-mira no estoy de humor para tus bobadas así que si no tienes algo mejor que hacer yo me retiro

-espera, Naraku mando a llamarnos, dice que es muy importante

-nada de lo que él diga me importa

-pues si no quieres que tu bello cuerpecito sufra daños ven conmigo y no molestes

-que fastidio

Ya en el salón se encontraban reunidos Bancotsu, Rencotsu, Hakudoshi, Kagura y Naraku

-bueno díganme para qué demonios me han hecho venir hasta aquí -renegaba Hakudoshi

-pues la verdad es que no lo sé la nana dijo que era de gran importancia esta reunión

-y para que nos quiere aquí esa anciana- dijo Bancotsu

-pues los quiero aquí para poder darles a conocer los últimos acontecimientos y explicarles cómo se va a proceder idiota – dijo la nana mientras llegaba junto con Kana

-haber nana di lo que encontraste

-pues bien lo que necesito es que me colaboren en un 100% y así todo saldrá bien, ¿estamos? Bien lo que sabemos es…

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.19

Ya habían pasado 2 meses y la barriguita de Azura comenzaba a notarse pero Azura se veía inquieta y un poco triste y aparentemente nadie lo había notado pero un día mientras estaba en el jardín tomando un poco de sol Dalia noto la tristeza de su rostro

-hola ¿Qué tienes ¿ te he notado un poco triste últimamente

-no, no es nada solo me siento un poco cansada

-puede que tu cuerpo este cansado pero tus ojos no mienten, estas triste y no te dejare en paz hasta que me digas por que

Azura permaneció en silencio un buen rato esperando que Dalia se aburriera y se fuera a otra parte pero Dalia no fue complaciente y permaneció a su lado

-Dalia cariño ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-ummm pues no, además ya te dije que no me apartare de ti hasta que me digas que sucede

-está bien tu ganas, creo que me hará bien hablar con alguien

-bien te escucho

- desde que supe que estoy embarazada he tenido un encuentro de sentimientos, estoy feliz por el bebé y Sesho pero…no sé si lograré ser una buena madre…no creo poder con esto y para colmo me entero que tengo el poder para cambiar el mundo si me place… esto es una locura… no sé qué hacer

-lo primero es que te tranquilices, lo segundo es dejes de pensar si serás buena o no, lo que te debe interesar es brindarle mucho amor a ese niño, a Seshoumaru y la misma cantidad para ti

-pero…y si no

-¡deja de preocuparte por eso! Tú serás una excelente madre pues yo no me hice cargo de una incompetente y sí que menos a una cobarde, tu eres extraordinaria, has luchado contra monstruos de todas la calañas y nunca te he visto titubear ante un desafío, criar a un niño es toda una aventura que te exigirá mucho pero que al final de cada día te dejará envuelta en un mar de alegría.

Las palabras de Dalia hicieron sentir mejor a Azura pero aun había algo que le molestaba

Junto con la noche llegaron Jaken y Mioga

-¡amo bonito ya regreseeeee!

-ya cállate idiota que mi mujer está dormida

-mire señor Seshoumaru aquí está la poción, despierte a la señorita y haga que se la tome-dijo Mioga que se encontraba en el hombro de Seshoumaru

-Jaken llévala y no te salgas de la habitación hasta que se la tome

Jaken cumplió la orden a cabalidad pero no sucedió nada, Azura no espero más y se acostó nuevamente

-¿disculpa pulga no se supone que debía pasar algo a lo que ella se tomara el agua esa?-pregunto Jaken mientras bajaba las escaleras

-pues la verdad es que no se, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana para ver los resultados

En una habitación en el escondite de Naraku Hakudoshi y Kagura planean la destrucción de su padre

-no creo que un ataque directo sea la solución Hakudoshi

-¿no? Entonces que propones

-pues que usemos un poco de esto – le mostró un pequeño frasco con un líquido violeta- esto me lo dio la rata del mar negro

-¿un veneno? Si serás una burra, Naraku es una botella de veneno andante eso no le hará ni cosquillas

-¡¿y quién ha dicho que es un veneno?

-¿entonces qué es?

-es un purificador, lo usare para volver agua la amenazante personalidad de Naraku

- cuando te lo propones puedes ser muy lista hermanita, y dime ¿Qué haremos con los demás?

-pues no te preocupes la verdad es que la gran mayoría de los que habitan aquí desearía hacer lo que nosotros ya nos hemos propuesto

-así que contamos con el apoyo de todo el castillo

-pues… nadie extrañara a nuestro Ho-no-ra-ble padre

En otra habitación se encontraban Kana, Naraku y la nana dándole los últimos detalles al plan maestro

-pues mi niña todo lo que debes hacer es entrar al palacio y rociar esto en ella –mostrándole una bolsita negra- preferiblemente en el vientre

-y para qué es eso nana

-pues esto hará que el bebé se desarrolle más rápido y su nacimiento se anticipe un poco

-que tan pronto será –pregunto Naraku

-pues no lo sé todo depende de la cantidad de meses que ella tenga

-yo creo que ha de tener máximo 3 meses

-ummm pues viéndolo así el bebé nacerá en 3 meses

- pero morirá por ser tan pequeño-dijo Kana un poco preocupada

-no tontita el bebé ya tendrá los 9 meses pues su desarrollo se acelerará un poco eso es todo

-bueno ya dejen la charla maluca y ve por ella de una buena vez

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.20

Kana llego a los dominios de Seshoumaru y como un fantasma entro al palacio: cruzó el gran salón, subió por las amplias escaleras, atravesó la pared y llego a la habitación de Azura, ella dormía tan plácidamente que despertaba la ternura de cualquiera

-pido disculpas de antemano y espero que algún día me perdone-susurro Kana al acercarse a Azura

Kana roció el contenido de la bolsa en el vientre de Azura y desapareció

A la mañana siguiente cuando Azura se acercó a saludar a Seshoumaru este sintió un aroma extraño pero al no tener conocimiento de esta situación en la que se encontraba miro a Inuyasha que de inmediato entendió lo que él le trataba de decir y se acercó a Azura tal como si fuera a saludarla pero su intención era otra.

Cuando estaban a solas Seshoumaru e Inuyasha

-ese aroma ¿lo reconociste?-preguntó Seshoumaru en un tono de voz serio

-era una mezcla de hierbas: rosas silvestres, lirios, malva del pantano y otras 2 cosas que no conozco

-ummm, pero… es normal

-la verdad es que no se

-¡de verdad que eres un idiota!

-¡oye no me trates así, no lo sé porque Ahome usaba gran variedad de perfumes así que no sé si es normal o no!

-ummm ya veo, así que lo más probable es que solo se trate de eso ¿no?

-eso creo-dijo Inuyasha encogiéndose de hombros

Ya ha pasado un mes y la barriga de Azura parece la de una mujer de 9 meses, el asombro de la gente era tal que ya habían empezado a crear comentarios sobre el número de niños que vendría en camino

-yo sé por parte de una de las criadas de la señorita que escucho decir que esperaba 12 niños o más –dijo una de las cocineras

-pues mi niña yo no sé tú pero lo que soy yo no voy a esperar aquí a que nazcan los niños, por si no te acuerdas el amo Seshoumaru era un desastre cuando niño, ahora imagínate 12 de ellos, es para salir corriendo

-pues yo pensaba pedir vacaciones hasta que ellos cumplan la mayoría de edad pues no puedo imaginar 12 bebes llorando al mismo tiempo

- pobre niña va a sufrir tanto, y para serte sincera no creo que pase de las primeras semanas con tantos niños

-¡ya cállense par de urracas antes de que le diga al señor Seshoumaru lo que piensan y ustedes bien saben que él les dará vacaciones PER-MA-NEN-TES, así que trabajen más y cuchicheen menos y la pasaremos de lo lindo O.K¡-dijo Dalia muy enojada

Pero Azura no era el único blanco de los chismes y de las "bromitas" Seshoumaru también sufrió por eso

-hay hermanito tu sí que eres un SEMENTAL no se puede dudar que tú eres el "YOUKAI MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDO" pues eres capaz de hacerte de semejante premio

-pero hay algo que no me cuadra, hay algo raro, lo sé -susurro Seshoumaru un poco pensativo mirando por la ventana

-por favor Seshoumaru tu eres hombre, que demonios vas a saber de embarazos ni yo que ya fui padre tengo bien claro el asunto

-pues porque lo se lo digo, ella quedo embarazada hace 4 meses o 5 como máximo y por lo que he sabido no debería estar así, se le notaria un poco pero esto ya es el colmo

-eso confirma que el número de bebés es grande –bromeo un poco Shippo

-jajajajaja –reían los demás

Miroku se acerca Seshoumaru y lo toma del hombro

- pues vea Seshoumaru envés de enojarse y hacer pataleta, ¡celebre! Va a ser el padre de una manada de guerreros, que más quiere, yo que tu estaría orgulloso de esa mujer y le haría saber lo feliz que me hace ¿no lo cree así?

Seshoumaru no respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana

En el jardín (como cosa rara ^_^) Azura y las demás hablaban sobre la situación del momento

-estoy harta de las especulaciones sobre mi embarazo, hasta dicen que voy a tener 12 minis Seshoumaru

-¿-y eso quien se lo invento? –preguntó Lin

-pues me dijo Dalia que lo escucho de las otras cocineras hace unos días

-pueessss… no lo podes negar tu barriga es….enorme y eso que yo tuve dos bebés, la verdad parece más grande que la mía cuando tenia los 9 meses –agrego Ahome

-si lo se, por eso no me enojo pero no es para tanto, lo único horrible por estos días es intentar dormir pues siento que algo me oprime el pecho

-pero eso no es lo peor, no es por asustarte claro pero lo duro recién comienza para ti –dijo Ahome

-uy te imaginas cuando tengan hambre-dijo Sango

-o cuando les dé por llorar sin razón a mitad de la noche-completo Ahome

-es que cuidar un bebé es muy…. complicado

- si pero cuando Miyagi, Naru, Keitaro, Rintaro, Akira, Sakura y los demás empiecen a llorar hay va a estar Seshoumaru para ayudarme

Las demás solo se miraron las caras

-y es que ya les pusiste nombre y todo –dijo Sango con un poco de ironia

-pero solo a seis porque aquí todo se parte a la mitad, yo soy responsable de la mitad de los niños y el de la otra mitad

-y si no acepta

-pues lo obligo

-¿me vas a obligar?

Seshoumaru se acercó pero la conversación que sostenían no les permitió percatarse de ello

-pues sí, te voy a obligar- dijo Azura poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-ja, eso es muy gracioso

-por si no te acuerdas yo soy tan o más poderosa que tu

-haber pruébalo

Azura separo sus manos y creo varios aros de energía que envolvieron a Seshoumaru y este muy confiado no opuso resistencia

-eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer -se burló Seshoumaru

-pues no, solo es algo, a ver si eres taaaaaan fuerte como dices mi vida, libérate

-ok

Primer intento

-0_0!

-que paso Sesho ^_^

Segundo intento

-0_0! Qué demonios

-sigo esperando mi amor -se burló Azura

Tercer intento

-0_0! Qué #$%&

-¡oye que boquita!

Seshoumaru siguió intentando hasta que Azura deshizo los aros, él miro a Azura dio media vuelta y entró furioso al palacio

-¡MIOGAAAAAAAAA PULGA DESGRACIADA VEN ACA NECESITO QUE ME ACLARES ALGO!


	8. Chapter 8

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.21

En algún lugar 

-a ver a ver me podrías decir a donde vamos -preguntaba Inuyasha

-no preguntes, solo camina

Un rato después 

-ya llegamos

- no-molestes ¬_¬

-ummm al menos dime a donde vamos

Seshoumaru ignora a Inuyasha

Un buen rato después

-¿yaaaa llegaaaamoossssss?

-no ¬_¬ *

-oye y cuanto falta

-poco -dijo Sesho de mal genio

-y será que llegaremos hoy o mañana

-MIRA INUYASHA SI SIGUES CON TU JODA NO ME DISGUSTARA DEJAR AUNA MUJER VIUDA Y A UNOS NIÑOS HUERFANOS O.K. ASI QUE ¡CALLATE! ENTENDIDO

-si ^ ^! -susurro Inuyasha

Después de caminar otros km llegaron a una cascada muy hermosa, Seshoumaru se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol

-¿qué haces?-pregunto Inuyasha

-tras de idiota ciego, no ves que voy a tomar una siesta, ¿sabes?, tu deberías hacer lo mismo

-0_0 pero… me trajiste hasta acá solo para… solo para poder tomar una siesta

-pues…

-¡ESTO SI QUE ES EL COLMO DEL DESCARO! Sabes que, voy a estar por ahí a ver que encuentro

-como quieras -_-

Al llegar la noche Seshoumaru se puso de pie y entró al agua

-y ahora que haces tarugo ¬_¬ -preguntó Inuyasha

- ven acá y deja de jugar

-a donde vamos ahora

-necesito que hagas todo lo que yo ¿entendido?

-¿?

Seshoumaru entro a la cascada e Inuyasha lo siguió, luego Sesho con la uña del dedo índice de la mano izquierda hirió se mano derecha y la puso sobre la pared y desapareció, Inuyasha quedó sorprendido y siguió a su hermano

-por qué demonios tardaste tanto

-este… yo…

-ya no importa sígueme

Entraron a un recinto que tenía la apariencia de un templo griego todo en tonos claros, muchas columnas, flores por todos lados, cortinas blancas en seda y una agradable iluminación y eso que no había antorchas a la vista

-esto Inuyasha es la gruta de la luna, sitio especial que sirve para distintos propósitos

-¿y cómo para que me has traído?

- primero para que conozcas y segundo porque necesito un oponente

-¿oponente?

-si, necesito hacerme más fuerte

Los días le dieron paso a las semanas desde que Sesho e Inuyasha partieron, pero una mañana mientras ellos aun entrenaban en la gruta de la luna Azura daba a luz

-Traigan agua caliente ¡rápido!-gritaba Dalia desde la habitación de Azura

-tranquilízate Azura, Sango ya fue por Kaede

-¡no puedo más! Seshoumaru donde estas te necesito

-qué puedo hacer para ayudar a mi señora-preguntaba Jaken un poco preocupado

-por ahora salir de aquí señor –le decía Lin mientras lo empujaba

Los chicos esperaban fuera de la habitación muy preocupados y pendientes de lo que en la habitación sucedía hasta que un grito desgarrador seguido del llanto de un bebé los tranquilizo

-es un niño, es un hermoso niño –grito Ahome

-mi amo bonito es padre… ¡ya tiene un heredero!

-otro viene en camino –dijo Kaede

-Azura puja nena que aún no hemos terminado

-¿acaban de decir que hay otro?, ja parece que tendrá la manada después de todo – dijo Miroku

-¬_¬! Sabes que en estos momentos eso no es importante ¿verdad? –dijo Yagami

Dentro de la Habitación

-¡es niño, es otro niño Azura tienes dos niños preciosos! –grito Dalia

- señorita ¿les dará usted un nombre o esperara a que venga el padre? –pregunto Kaede

-no, yo les daré sus nombres

De la habitación salieron Dalia y Kaede con los bebés

-me complace presentarles a Hiraku y Hideki –dijo Kaede

-hay mis amitos son tan…snif, son igualitos a su padre

- si lástima que él no está aquí –dijo Shippo es un tono un poco triste

-bueno eso no importa por ahora lo primero es que estos querubines y su madre descansen –dijo Kaede

Mientras en el palacio de Seshoumaru se celebraba por el nacimiento de los bebes en el escondite de Naraku se daban los últimos toques al plan maestro que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unas horas

-señor Naraku ya estamos listos cuando lo desees comenzaremos-dijo un soldado

-está bien dile a Kana que lleve a cabo su parte

-si señor

-por fin mi amada pronto estaremos juntos

En el patio la nana le daba el último toque a una muñeca de Kikio

-tengo el cuerpo, las esencias para el conjuro y solo falta el toque final…el alma de tu destino queridísima Kikio

-ya estoy lista nana –dijo Kana

-muy bien mi niña y recuerda que pase lo que pase debes cumplir con el plan o.k. PASE LO QUE PASE

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.22

Seshoumaru e Inuyasha se encontraban aun en la gruta, exhaustos y sin gana de nada después de tan arduo entrenamiento.

-Seshoumaru, te puedo preguntar algo

-¬_¬ ahora que quieres

-deseo saber una cosa ¿por qué deseabas con tanto desespero hacerte más fuerte?

- no es algo que sea de tu importancia

-pues pienso que todo esto se debe a que tu mujer tiene más poder que tú y por eso el que llevaría los pantalones en casa seria ella y no tu ¿verdad?

Seshoumaru cogió a Inuyasha del cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared con gran fuerza

-no sé si es verdad lo que dices pero lo único que te puedo asegurar es que si lo comentas con alguien se me olvidara que eres mi hermano y la verdad no te gustaría saber lo que te haría ¿quedó claro?

-sí, si, lo que quieras no hay problema

-bueno habiendo arreglado el pequeño asunto podemos regresar a casa

-ja pues ya era hora de que dijeras algo bueno Seshoumaru

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Seshoumaru todos estaban felices por el nacimiento bastante inesperado de los hijos de Seshoumaru

-pero son idénticos –dijo Jaken

-pues si son gemelos señor Jaken que más se puede esperar –dijo Lin

- si pero pobre Azura sus hijos no sacaron nada de ella tienen tanto las marcas en las mejillas como la luna en la frente de Seshoumaru –dijo Sango

-pero como podre distinguir a mis nuevos amos

-pues eso es fácil mira Hiraku es el mayor pues nació primero y además tiene en su frente una media luna abierta hacia la derecha y Hideki que es el menor la tiene hacia la izquierda esa es la única manera de distinguirlos por ahora –dijo Ahome

-¡son verdes, son verdes! –llego gritando llena de alegría Dalia

-mujer por favor explícanos de que rayos hablas –dijo Rihosan

-hay viejo hablo de los bebés, cuando Azura los alimentaba ellos abrieron sus ojitos y pude ver que ambos tienen unos hermosos ojos verdes igual que su madre

-bueno al menos ya no te puedes seguir quejando Sango ya sabes que al menos ellos verán las cosas como su madre y no como el padre

-oye Dalia y con quien quedo Azura

- pues como se quedó dormida la deje sola para que descansara la pobre, es que solo han pasado unas horas desde que nacieron sus bebés

-creo que iré a ver si ella o los niños necesitan algo –dijo Lin poniéndose de pie

Mientras tanto en la habitación algo raro se sentía y así por así apareció Kana, su presencia fue sentida por los bebés quienes de inmediato comenzaron a llorar lo cual despertó a su madre

-¿Quién eres tú y Qué quieres? –pregunto Azura

Kana ignoro su pregunta y se acercó a las cunas

-así que ustedes son los hijos de Seshoumaru y los heredero del poder del alma, se ven tan lindos e inocentes

Kana intento tocar a Hideki pero este creo un campo de fuerza y lo mismo hizo Hiraku

-veo que sacaron el temperamento del papá- y acercando sea Azura – te felicito tus hijos son hermosos

-vete

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡que te largues de aquí! – dijo esto y creo una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo que Kana se estrellara contra la pared

-uy creo que me equivoque, el mal genio lo sacaron de ti

El parto había debilitado a Azura y esta confrontación la había debilitado aún más y para no perder el equilibrio tuvo que sostenerse de una silla

-por…favor… vete de mi casa

- si claro, no hay problema o más bien si lo hay, lo que pasa es que necesito que por favor me acompañes

-yo no tengo…por que hacer lo que digas

-bueno pues la verdad es que no estaba dando sugerencias, es un hecho te vas conmigo ya

-no sin pelear

-no hay tiempo tal vez otro día –se acercó a ella y aunque Azura puso uno de los campos de fuerza Kana lo atravesó como si nada y colocando su mano sobre Azura se la llevo

Al rato entro Lin y no vio a Azura, se le busco por todo el lugar y nada

Horas más tarde llegaron Seshoumaru e Inuyasha

-Ahome que sucede aquí- preguntó Inuyasha

-antes de decirles cualquier cosa necesito que tu Seshoumaru me acompañes

Ahome guió a los dos hasta una habitación y al entrar oh sorpresa que se llevaron ellos

-¿qué significa esto?-preguntó Seshoumaru

-por favor acércate y velo tú mismo

Seshoumaru se acercó a cada una de las cunas y lo que vio no lo pudo creer

-Seshoumaru me complace presentarte a tus hijos Hiraku y Hideki –dijo Ahome

-esto es imposible, a ella aun le faltaba mucho para dar a luz

-pues parece que no era tanto

-son… en verdad son mis hijos… aun no lo puedo creer

-son muy parecidos a ti-dijo Ahome

-bienvenido al club Seshoumaru, ya eres padre –dijo Inuyasha

-y Azura ¿dónde está?, no percibo su aroma, que demonios sucede aquí

-mejor vamos a hablar afuera, los niños se acaban de dormir y no deseo que se despierten por tu escándalo

Ahome le contó a Seshoumaru que desde hacía ya varia horas Azura había desaparecido y que lo más extraño aparte de que nadie la vio salir es que en su habitación habían señales de que se había tenido una pelea, Seshoumaru e Inuyasha fueron al lugar de los hecho s y examinaron todo

-percibes ese aroma Inuyasha

-sí, yo lo conozco son…

-malvas del pantano negro

-pero eso está…en el lado más al norte de aquí

-necesito a Kaede, ¡KAEDE VEN ACA PRONTO!

-que quieres

-la malva del pantano negro para que se utiliza

-Para hacer…o no,

-¿Para qué sirve?

-para…hacer una extracciónde almas o de poderes de un cuerpo a otro según sea el caso

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.23

Kana llegó al escondite de Naraku, un castillo algo lujoso, con muchas habitaciones y un hermoso jardín parecía más hotel cinco estrellas que el escondite del malo.

Kana llevo a Azura al patio donde se realizaría el ritual, la acostó en el suelo y la amarro con una cadena reforzada con un hechizo especial, Azura intentó romper la cadena pero esta le propino un fuerte choque eléctrico (algo parecido al impact trueno de pikachu ^_^)

-no lo hagas–dijo Kana al acercarse a Azura- si quieres regresar con vida al lado tu familia no lo hagas de nuevo pues el hechizo que nana puso en ellas es muy fuerte y te puede matar

-por favor déjame ir -dijo Azura llorando

-aun no te puedes ir, pero te prometo que después de que Naraku obtenga de ti lo que necesita yo te llevare a casa

-hermanita querida ya has regresado-dijo Kagura al llegar - oye necesito un favor, que le des de tomar esto a Naraku, no se ha sentido bien últimamente

-está bien, pero esto es… -dijo Kana mientras observaba el líquido en la taza

-¿sucede algo Kana?

-no, no sucede nada, lo llevare de inmediato

Kagura observaba a Kana mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Naraku

-bueno por fin estamos solas tu y yo –le dijo a Azura

-que quieres

-pues que más va a ser, tu palacio, tu dinero, tu esposo y creo… que también me quedaré con tus hijos y lo más importante quiero tu poder y ¡TU VIDA!

-pues de mí nunca tendrás nada, me escuchaste ¡NADA!

-pues déjame decirte que matarte es mucho más fácil de lo que crees, sobre todo desde este ángulo –Kagura sacó su abanico y se preparó para atacar

-qué crees que haces, estúpida

-Hakudoshi yo… yo solo quería vengarme por todo lo que esta me hizo

-ahhh, en serio que eres tonta, si la matas ahora no obtendremos su poder y lo peor es que debemos responderle a Seshoumaru por ella y tú sabes que ese no se va con rodeos y con el nivel de pelea que tenemos de seguro nos mata, así que si la vas a matar es porque ya pensaste en las consecuencias que la muerte de esta nos traerá cierto, ci-er-to Kagura

-pues…¬_¬!

-ya veo, no lo habías pensado, ahhh que voy a hacer contigo eres una incompetente –dijo esto y se marcho

-(como te odio Hakudoshi eres de lo peor, pero te mostrare lo que soy capaz de hacer ya lo veras) - y sin decir nada Kagura se fue dejando a Azura sola

En su habitación Naraku se encontraba acostado en su cama, estaba pálido y muy debilitado cuando entro Kana

-mira te traje esto, espero que te haga bien

-gracias, es bueno saber que cuento contigo en los peores momentos

-esteee, quiero… quiero preguntarte algo y no creo que pueda esperar más

- habla rápido que debo iniciar la ceremonia

-¿alguna vez quisiste a mi madre?

-0_0! Por qué me preguntas eso justo ahora

-limítate a responder lo que pregunte ¿alguna vez la quisiste?

-pues…si

- y cuando murió por que buscaste otra esposa

-mi matrimonio con la madre de Hakudoshi no fue por amor, fue puro negocio, el padre de ella quería un nieto y yo quería más riquezas así que nos juntamos y paso lo que tenía que pasar

-pero ella murió al poco tiempo de nacer Hakudoshi ¿verdad?

-sí, tuve que matarla, era indomable, perversa, me celaba con todas en especial con Kikio, creo que fueron sus celos enfermizos los que me arrojaron a los brazos de mi dulce Kikio

-¿y solo por eso la mataste?

-no fue solo eso la muy maldita estaba planeando asesinarme, así que solo me le adelante

-pero…

-ahora que

-porque si querías tanto a mi madre no buscaste la forma de revivirla en vez de buscar a una princesita mimada y a una sacerdotisa

-no lo sé, no se dio

-¿no se dio?

-aja

-aaaa ya veo, bueno Naraku tómate esto te hará sentir mejor (espero que mueras pronto desgraciado, que lamentable que seas mi padre)

En el castillo de Seshoumaru se estaban alistando para liberar a Azura, todos estaban terminando de darle sus últimos retoques a sus armaduras, todos estaban ahí, todos menos Seshoumaru, que se encontraba con sus hijos

-no se preocupen niños les prometo que traeré de vuelta a su madre

-no es necesario que les prometas nada-dijo Ahome desde la puerta- ellos saben que su padre hará hasta lo imposible para traer de vuelta a su amada

-si pero… será mejor que me vaya con los demás

-Seshoumaru

-si

-no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien ya lo veras


	9. Chapter 9

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.24

Seshoumaru en compañía de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ahome y un gran ejército iban a toda marcha en busca de Naraku, lo único que se diferenciaba de las otras ocasiones es la pista que tienen, el aroma que dejó Kana el día del secuestro, les tomaría todo un día llegar al lugar lo cual no era cosa que importaba lo único importante era llegar antes de que le hicieran algo a ella.

- Miroku… ¿estas seguro que esta vez si encontraremos el escondite de Naraku? -pregunto Sango

-mujer de poca fe, si Seshoumaru te escucha segurito que no vuelves a contar el chiste

-pero no estoy jugando, tu y yo sabemos que las posibilidades de encontrarlo son pocas, y disminuyen si no sabemos para donde vamos

-pueda que nosotros no, pero tanto Seshoumaru como Inuyasha están muy seguros de que rumbo debemos tomar, por favor ten paciencia

-pues será, (aunque se me hace muy raro que el rastro que seguimos sea un descuido del secuestrador, si para bien o para mal todos saben del excelente olfato de Seshoumaru, acaso nos estarán guiando a una trampa)

Seshoumaru e Inuyasha registraban el olor de cada lugar por donde pasaban hasta que Inuyasha percibió algo

-¡deténganse!-grito Inuyasha

-que sucede amo Inuyasha ¿olfateo algo? –preguntó Jaken

-eso creo, Lin, Ahome y Seshoumaru vengan conmigo los demás esperen nuestra señal

-pero Inuyasha –alcanzó a decir Sango antes de que ellos partieran

Los cuatro se internaron en el bosque hasta llegar a un abismo al cual no se le alcanzaba a ver el fin, al no ver un puente por el cual continuar Lin y Ahome se disponían a buscar otra ruta hasta que vieron que Inuyasha desenfundaba su espada, en ese momento comprendieron, el dichoso abismo no era más que un campo de fuerza que escondía el majestuoso palacio de Naraku

-Lin necesito a mis hombres aquí y ahora, usa tú técnica especial –Dijo Seshoumaru

-si señor

Tantos años al servicio de Seshoumaru le dieron a Lin la oportunidad de codearse con gente muy interesante una de ellas fue una bruja la cual le enseño uno que otro truco de utilidad. Lin junto sus manos y comenzó a recitar, separó sus manos y de esta salió una bola de fuego que al soltarla fue rápidamente en busca de los demás

-¿y que demonios es eso? –dijo Yagami al ver la extraña esfera roja

-es la técnica de la señorita Lin, ¡vamos sigan la bolita, pero muévanlo que es para hoy!-dijo Jaken algo entusiasmado

Solo habían pasado segundos desde que la esfera partió y Seshoumaru e Inuyasha no cabían de la impaciencia

-lo romperé de una buena vez –dijo Inuyasha algo irritado

-aun no –dijo Seshoumaru relativamente tranquilo pues por dentro se quemaba

Cuando sintió que los demás estaban justo detrás de ellos Inuyasha rompió el campo de fuerza y fue tras Naraku los demás solo tenían dos opciones observar o seguirlo

Dentro del palacio los guardias habían notado la brusca intromisión de Inuyasha y compañía y fueron a buscar la expulsión de ellos

-que sucede Kana que es todo este alboroto –dijo la nana al llegar al patio

-pues han venido por ella

-y como es eso mi niña si esto es un lugar secreto, ni mi sombra lo conoce como le habrán hecho para llegar hasta aquí, debo informarle a Naraku por favor vigílala muy bien, parce que las cosas hay que apresurarlas

En la habitación de Naraku algo sucedía

-Hakudoshi hijo ven, ayúdame a levantarme, no se por que pero hoy me siento muy debilitado

-en verdad te vez mal Naraku yo creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es… no se…tal vez morirte

-como te… te atreves a hablarme así

-pues de la misma manera que tu te atreviste a dejarme sin madre

-como lo… ya veo te lo dijo Kana, esa pequeña

-no fue ella, para que lo sepas fue la nana y eso ya hace su buen tiempo-dijo Hakudoshi sentándose en la cama junto a Naraku

-pero ella te explicó que…que tu madre

-que cosa

-que tu madre intento matarme primero

-…0_0… estee

-eso no te lo dijo verdad

-si, si me lo dijo

-¿entonces por que me tratas así?

- pues por que me hiciste la vida tan infeliz como se la hiciste a mi madre, por eso creo que lo mejor para todos es que mueras padre –dijo esto saco una daga y se la clavo a Naraku en el corazón

-Haaa-kuuu dooo-shi hiii-jo mio por queee

-que descanses padre- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación

Cuando el iba saliendo llego la nana

-Hakudoshi necesito hablar con tu padre

-lo siento nana pero se acaba de dormir estaba muy inquieto por la ceremonia dijo que quería que su amada lo encontrara en buen estado y que por eso quería descansar, a y que por fa iniciaras sin el

-a pues siendo así no hay problema por que a eso venia, gracias mi niño

-fue un placer nana ^_^ -le dijo mientras en su rostro lucia la más hipócrita de las sonrisas

Ese algo que nunca soñé. Part.25

Kagura corría como loca por uno de los pasillos cuando encontró a Hakudoshi

-ven conmigo te necesitamos –dijo ella mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-que? a donde me llevas estúpida

-por si no te has dado cuenta niño listo nos atacan

-pero quien o que

-pues quien más que Seshoumaru, vino en busca de su mujer

-pero no se supone que este lugar no lo conoce ni la muerte

-pues parece que esa se dio cuenta y le conto a Seshoumaru

-necesito a nana

-y eso para que

-no preguntes y muévete

Seshoumaru y compañía se enfrentaban a muchos monstruos y espíritus de todo tipo, Seshoumaru al percibir el aroma de su mujer se habría paso entre todos esos seres con gran desespero hasta que llego al patio y vio a Azura encadenada como un animal

-Seshoumaru mi amor –dijo Azura cuando lo vio

Seshoumaru se acercaba a Azura pero una corriente de aire se interpuso a ello

-Kagura

-hola querido, no sabia que me vendrías a visitar, si no me hubiera puesto algo lindo

-desata a mi esposa y desaparece de mi vista

-por que tendríamos que hacer algo así –dijo Hakudoshi

-desátala o ya verás

-que me harás

La lucha entre estos dos se desató y Seshoumaru daba, Hakudoshi rechazaba y viceversa los dos estuvieron en ese vaivén por un buen rato, pero a lo último la supremacía de Seshoumaru se destacó, uso su espada y le cortó su pecho y cuando Hakudoshi intento escapar Seshoumaru hizo una combinación entre sus garras envenenadas y Toukiji terminando así con la vida de Hakudoshi

Kagura al ver esto salió corriendo

-debo escapar o será mi fin, debo…

-a donde crees que vas –dijo Inuyasha

-yo…yo… debo escapar

-eso si que no- dijo y lanzo un ataque con colmillo de acero impactándola y atravesándola

-ja, te dije que no podrías escapar

Terminada la lucha y muertos los enemigos Seshoumaru se dedica a consentir a su amada cuando apareció Kana

-gracias por deshacerse de ellos -dijo Kana

-quien eres tu –preguntó Ahome

-soy Kana hija de Naraku y por lo que veo la única heredera

-es decir que también debemos destruirte –dijo Inuyasha

-¡no! Ella se porto muy bien conmigo, por favor no le hagan daño –exclamo Azura

-no es necesario que vuelvan a pensar en mi familia como una peste que debe ser destruida por favor acepten mis disculpas por todos los inconvenientes y si lo desean podemos firmar un convenio de no agresión

-como quieras lo único es que no vuelvas a dañar mi familia, o no dudare en matarte

Cuando Seshoumaru se fue Kana fue a la biblioteca

-ya termino todo nana

-eso me alegra entonces ya podemos decirles a Bankotsu y Rencotsu que tu eres la nueva señora y que te deben respeto y lealtad

-y si se niegan

-pues… los eliminamos

-perfecto nana, todo salió perfecto

Por fin Seshoumaru estaba con su familia por fin podría disfrutar el criar de sus hijos y el envejecer al lado de la mujer que ama

En el jardín del palacio Seshoumaru e Inuyasha miraban a sus esposas y a sus hijos, se sentían felices y tranquilos

-oye Sesho tu te imaginaste que algún día tendrías una familia tan linda

-a ¿0_0?

-lo digo por que tu siempre fuiste tan esquivo, malhumorado, arrogante y….

-si ya entendí, pero te confieso algo

- si dime

- ya quería tener familia y había decidido casarme con Lin pero cuando conocí a Azura todo cambio, ella es ese algo que nunca soñé tener

-si te entiendo, eso es el amor, inexplicable y hermoso.

_Y asi termina esta historia, esta historia significa para mucho pues fue mi primer fic, es uno de mis tesoros más preciados y por eso decidí mostrarlo ante esta comunidad_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado_


End file.
